


Грязная кровь

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Graphic Sex, Killing, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: После Переселения Земля осталась высушенной и истощенной, перепады температуры прекрасно способствовали отсутствию растительности. Алекс каждый день мысленно благодарил бывшего хозяина «Харлея» за то, что он так ухаживал за байком. Теперь тот спасал жизнь Алекса.





	Грязная кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета:хочется жить https://fanfics.me/user219670

Мотоцикл под ним мерно гудел мотором, под колеса четко ложилась грунтовая песчаная дорога. После Переселения Земля осталась высушенной и истощенной, перепады температуры прекрасно способствовали отсутствию растительности. Алекс каждый день мысленно благодарил бывшего хозяина «Харлея» за то, что он так ухаживал за байком. Теперь тот спасал жизнь Алекса. Он не мог сказать точно, от чего и к чему бежит, и бесцельно болтался по Америке, как свежевыстиранное белье на ветру, ища убежища и еду. Ходили слухи, что Мексика, ранее бывшая не самой благополучной страной, сейчас процветала. Не так давно Алекс серьезно призадумался, а не ломануться ли в ту сторону, чтобы как-то оправдать свою жизнь. Когда к звездам отправились последние космолеты, стало все равно, где какая страна. Ему было лишь важно, что он один из нескольких тысяч, которые не попали под социальную программу Переселения.

Еще в 3015 году был развернут масштабный проект, спасающий миллионы людей. Большие шишки мира сего, глядя на то, что осталось от выдоенной досуха планеты, приняли решение пообобрать следующие планеты в доступных им галактиках и солнечных системах. Был проведен отборочный конкурс среди всего населения планеты, построено множество космолетов. Люди летели в неизвестное, они могли тысячу лет проспать в анабиозе, и только когда система корабля нашла бы пригодную для жизни планету, вылезли бы из своих ячеек и отправились паразитировать в найденной экосистеме.

Человечество, оставшееся на планете, являло собой кучку отбросов: зеки, убийцы, аморальные типы и те, кто добровольно отказался от полета, боясь провести остаток жизни в консервной банке. Теперь более адекватные люди старались возродить планету, а отбросы пытались их грабить и убивать. Случилось этакое противостояние между тварями и нормальными особями. Алекс мог себя причислить и к тем, и к другим. Временами внутренний зверь давал выход наружу, и он дрался и боролся за свою никчемную жизнь, делал глупости. А иногда его тянуло осесть и присоединиться к нормальному образу жизни, существовать в цивилизованном мире. Отбор на космолет застал его в окружной тюрьме округа Седжуик, штат Канзас. В городе Уичито его приговорили к пяти годам лишения свободы в местной тюрьме за угон мотоцикла. Ладно, порой он был сентиментальным. Да и кто знал, что бывшая и так и несостоявшаяся подружка выйдет из дома как раз в момент, когда Алекс уже перекинул ногу через сиденье байка, принадлежавшего ее теперешнему бойфренду. Он выжал сцепление серого «Сузуки» и успел крутануть ручку газа, смотря в ошалелые глаза. Поймали его по дороге. Что уже горевать по тем дням: она и ее парень улетели навстречу к звездам, а он нашел новый байк, и вроде как у него была цель.

До рассвета оставалось еще пара часов, но в воздухе уже начинало теплеть. Климат стал ужасным, вот еще одна причина Переселения. Ночи холодные, а днем, на солнце, можно было яичницу жарить. Было бы, где еще яйца достать. Алекс съел несколько миль назад батончик «Сникерс» и уже начинал ощущать голод. Он нашел его в супермаркете города Лотон в Оклахоме. Маркет был уже порядочно вынесен предыдущими налетами, и на полу были разбросаны не самые востребованные товары, вроде шоколадок, печенья и чипсов. Порывшись за прилавком, Алексу удалось отыскать закатившиеся туда две бутылки с чистой минеральной водой, что в 3025 было редкостью. Он набил кофры «Харлея» мусорной едой под завязку, там же на заправке залил полный бак и радостно решил, что пора бы ему наведаться в Мексику — страну-утопию. В его лохматой голове так часто и рождались планы на дальнейшее будущее. В двадцать два года он, вот так проснувшись в светлой съемной квартирке, сладко потянулся, почесал лениво живот и понял: пойдет, сопрет «Сузуки«». А в двадцать семь понял, что как-то все пошло под откос, его выпустили из тюрьмы в новую тюрьму. Охранники весело махали ему вслед, они-то прошли отбор, а он, спотыкаясь, побрел вперед и шел так без остановки семь миль. К концу такого марафона с непривычки пекло стопы и ныли колени. Алекс тогда присел на землю прямо там, где остановился, и осознал, что вот его и настиг знаменательный пипец.

Тогда он еще ошибался. Да что уж тут, подобрался он к катастрофе близко, ближе некуда, но подработки еще были и квартиру он нашел. Ночами, маясь от непонятной бессонницы, Алекс всматривался в небо и видел отходящие в другой мир космолеты. Его завораживало неизвестное, притягивала бескрайняя Вселенная. Не будь он дураком, с досадой размышлял Алекс, удалось, быть может, не проебать все. Но вот сюрприз, удалось. Корабли летели и летели, а Алекс грустил, мыл посуду в маленьком ресторанчике, спал в маленькой комнатушке, снятой за триста баксов в неделю на Хаскел стрит.

Второго июня 3023 года по голограммным телевизорам передали последнее сообщение от главы государства, в котором оказался заточен Алекс. Суть его была ясна и предсказуема. Последний космолет улетел, вас в Америке осталось четыре тысячи пятьсот шестьдесят пять человек. Через месяц отрубятся все удобства, вода и электричество, а дальше вы, ребята, как-нибудь сами. Можете хоть поубиваться — так глава, конечно, не сказал, но Алекс, смотря трансляцию и уныло жуя синтетическую пиццу, примерно так его и понял. Он решил не дожидаться апокалипсиса, резво упаковал свои вещички в потрепанный рюкзак, и уже на следующее утро ему посчастливилось отыскать «Харлей» у соседа толстосума, который жил через дорогу от его апартаментов. Вот тогда Алекс и прочувствовал всю мощь неизбежности. Два года он ездил по стране, возвращался на одни и те же места и наблюдал, может, неосознанно, как за два года может рухнуть цивилизация. Как группируются банды и развиваются те, кто не сдался. На данный момент выгоднее было быть мародером, и те, кто пытался что-то вырастить и взлелеять, периодически от них страдали, но и защищались тоже. Они собирали оставшееся вооружение по стране, строили высокие стены-ограждения и стреляли на поражение.

Алекс надеялся, что на подъездах к Мексике его не прихлопнут как муху, а дадут шанс влиться в общество. Нагулялся, наверное, он уже за пару лет. К тридцати годам становишься осознаннее, думал Алекс, разворачивая байк на тридцать пятом шоссе. От бывшего Адмора до Гейнсвилля было минут сорок езды. Там он надеялся переждать горячий день, а на закате рвануть в Остин.

* * *

Солидный загородный особняк был потрепан бурями и редкими дождями, но все еще держался молодцом. Его более неудачливые собратья успели покоситься и прилично обвалиться, а этот монумент стоял крепко. Алекс попрыгал на нижней ступеньке ранее белоснежного крыльца; краска теперь облупилась, и в зияющих красочных ранах проглядывался нанопластик. Дом был двухэтажным, с каменной подъездной дорожкой и отличным гаражом. Алекс не упустил возможность скрыть своего железного коня, с полюбившимися вещами было сложно расставаться. Ага, сантименты, они, родные. Он прошелся по просторной гостиной, пошарил в шкафчиках на кухне, отыскав при этом пару консервов и хлопья, которые тут же открыл, и отправился на второй этаж. Разглядывая фотографии в рамочках, Алекс хрустел найденной добычей и одергивал кожаную потрепанную куртку. На него в ответ с фото смотрели радостные лица, собачьи мордочки и дети на качелях. Алекс нашел хозяйскую спальню, и его рот поплыл в улыбке. Шелковые простыни, в 3025 году-то! Расточительные были хозяева. Еще лет пятьдесят назад все начали делать из нанопластика и искусственных волокон. Натуральную ткань днем с огнем не сыщешь.

Алекс решил по такому поводу вытереть с себя дорожную пыль и поваляться на этом чуде прошлого голышом. Он задернул накрепко тяжелые красные шторы, чтобы солнце, которое уже вставало, не нагревало комнату, и вприпрыжку вернулся на первый этаж. Он отыскал ванную, надеясь, что эти милые люди оставили запасы воды и их не стырили за два года. Его поиски были вознаграждены, под умывальником высилась пятилитровая бутылка. Он для верности покрутил краны над чугунной ванной и, не услышав из них ровным счетом ничего, решил довольствоваться малым. Алекс быстро скинул одежду на пол: куртку, джинсы, футболку и тяжелые ботинки, а трусы забросил в раковину, намереваясь простирнуть и их. Он отыскал на кухне объемную миску, плеснул туда литра два воды — навскидку — и, окуная найденную там же губку, начал вытирать тело, попутно мылясь душистым мылом. Когда серая пыль смылась, Алекс сменил воду и провел манипуляции начисто. Простирнул футболку и трусы в более чистой воде, развесил над ванной, прямо поверх занавески, собрал оставшиеся вещи и вернулся на второй этаж.

Он с разбега окунулся в скользкое белье, чуть не навернулся, проехавшись голым коленом по ткани, и утонул в мягкой перине. Извращенцы, подумал Алекс, уже погружаясь в полудрему, ну кто же на скользком спит?

* * *

Пробуждение у Алекса было не таким прекрасным, как его заселение в этот дом. Его кто-то резко дернул за щиколотку, протянув по простыне, и в живот уперся самопальный дробовик. Алекс, ошалело и сонно моргая, пытался сбросить со своей ноги мозолистую лапищу, когда над ним навис второй нападающий и ударил коротко в челюсть. В голове помутилось, Алекс неловко взмахнул руками, и его окончательно стянули на пол. Он стукнулся копчиком об протертый ковролин и тихо взвыл от боли.

— Смотри, какой подарок Санта нам принес. Что скажешь, Джордж? — басом прогудел тот, что тащил за ногу.

— А то и скажу, что голеньких нынче не часто встретишь, — ухмыльнулся второй. Джордж, видимо. — Я бы продал его на органы доктору Мэтту, ему как раз печень нужна.

— Вроде здоровый, не выглядит больным. Пускай трусики натягивает, отвезем его в лагерь. Пусть Джонсон решает.

Алекс отошел от потрясения и мог теперь разглядеть нападавших. Первый, басовитый мужик, грузный, с роскошной темной засаленной бородой, в ковбойской шляпе поверх длинных, до плеч, волос. Одет он был в легкую куртку, прорезиненные штаны и ковбойские сапоги. Второй, именуемый Джорджем, словно антипод, худющий, гладко выбритый, коротко стриженый, в зеленой рубашке, джинсах и ботинках. Дуло дробовика упрямо тыкалось Алексу между бровей, а бородач внимательно сканировал его взглядом. Алекс уже пожалел, что так опрометчиво расслабился. Техас и до Переселения не являлся мирным штатом, а сейчас так вообще казался сплошным убийственным тестостероном.

— Мужики, давайте разойдемся без приключений, — предложил Алекс, сильно сомневаясь, что его просто так отпустят. — Я проездом, никого напрягать не буду.

— Напрягать он никого не будет, — загоготал бородатый. — Ты глянь, шустрый какой. Спасибо скажи, что на органы, а не по кругу. Такие чистенькие редкость в наших краях.

— Спасибо, но и на органы не хочу. Что вам нужно? — Алекс прикинул, как можно быстрее добраться до своей одежды, маячившей кучкой за Джорджем. По всему выходило, что пока никак, в него выстрелят быстрее. Вытащить нож из куртки дело не пары секунд.

— Билет в космос, — серьезно сказал Джордж, — но ты же такими сокровищами не располагаешь? Я так и подумал… Стив, дай ему шмотье, пусть срам прикроет.

Бородатый Стив, не отводя дробовика от Алекса, подошел к одежде и пинком отправил ее к нему.

— Одевайся и без глупостей, а не то я могу и ногу прострелить, — угрожающе потряс дробовиком Стив.

— Мое белье в ванной, — невинно посмотрел Алекс на нападавших мужчин по очереди, его пальцы незаметно перебирали кожаную куртку.

— А ты без белья, красавчик, — прошипел злобно Джордж. — Все равно оно тебе не понадобится при расчленении.

Алекс торопливо засунул ноги в джинсы, поднялся, застегивая ширинку. Грубая ткань жестко царапнула промежность. Он засунул ноги в ботинки, потянул куртку на себя и резко вытащил нож из чехла в правом внутреннем кармане. Алекс успел ранить в руку бородатого, разрезав предплечье — кровь чересчур резво намочила ткань куртки — и в последнюю секунду отклониться от выстрела. Дробью пробило дверцы винтажного комода, что стоял возле окна, и Алекс инстинктивно пригнулся, за что без промедления поплатился. Худой Джордж вывернул запястье с ножом за спину правой рукой, а левой, вцепившись во вьющееся темные волосы, от души приложил переносицей об свое острое колено. Алекс выдохнул, боль застилала глаза, но нож из руки он не выпустил. Джордж тоже не сдавался, он потянул голову за волосы вверх, и очухавшийся Стив прикладом дробовика ударил в висок. Мир завертелся каруселью. Бородатый от гнева не смог вложить в удар полную силу, он беспорядочно лупил дробовиком, зажатым в здоровой левой руке, по ребрам, животу и плечам. Алекс сжимался в комок, но вывернутый Джорджем, не мог полноценно прикрыться. Кровь текла из носа, заливалась в рот и каплями оседала на голой груди. Когда противникам удалось выбить нож из руки Алекса, он уже плохо соображал, его подташнивало и звенело в ушах.

— Веди его в машину, — прошипел Стив, и Джордж, спрятав за пояс отбитый в драке нож, заломил Алексу обе руки за спину и, пихая, выволок из комнаты. До первого этажа они добрались уже втроем, замешкавшийся Стив нагнал их на лестнице. — Строптивый попался, гнида, он мне руку порезал.

— Не ной, — ответил ему Джордж и вывел Алекса на крыльцо.

На каменной дорожке стоял черный джип «Вранглер», с полностью затонированными стеклами, заезжая правым боком на бывшую клумбу — его колеса примяли декоративный заборчик. Рядом, прислонившись к гладкому боку внедорожника, стоял мужчина в черной водолазке и спортивных брюках. Он скрестил руки на груди и выглядел, словно на прогулке. Его русые, не очень короткие волосы торчали вихрями, отбивали рыжиной на фоне закатывающегося за горизонт апельсинового солнца, а глаза, подведенные лучиками морщинок, сверкали зеленым. Ну, или Алекса сильно приложили и в его глазах все приобретало дивные оттенки.

— Привет, девочки, — улыбнулся незнакомец полными губами, — вы все людей бьете?

— Иди отсюда, пидор. Или за сучкой своей пришел? — зло выплюнул Стив, сжимая дробовик. Они с напарником стояли по разные стороны от Алекса. — И отлепи свою жопу от машины.

— Да на здоровье, — мужчина легко оттолкнулся от нагретого черного бока, переступая ногами и не переставая беззаботно лыбиться. — Отпустите парня, он же с вами не по своей воле.

— А тебе какое дело, по своей или нет? Мы первые нашли, первые и сдадим Джонсону, — подал голос Джордж.

— Да мне плевать, собственно, шумите вы просто громко. Выстрел слышен был за два квартала. А тут прикинь, я прогуливаюсь, думаю, дай гляну. Может, отбросы опять на мое позарились.

— Да кому твое надо? Дай пройти, — Джордж дернул пленника на ступеньки крыльца, но не успел сделать и шага.

Алекс не успел толком уловить перемену настроения незнакомца, как улыбка его погасла, лицо жестко искривилось и он движением волшебника вынул откуда-то пушку и всадил Джорджу пулю в голову. Тот крякнул, выпустил зажатые руки и свалился кулем на крыльцо. Стив не успел нажать на курок, его постигла участь напарника. Алекс пошатнулся, не удерживаемый больше никем. В голове все еще отбивали барабаны, в ушах гудело и звенело, разум мутился.

— Хочешь жить, запрыгивай в машину, — раздалось рядом. — Давай помогу, — его подхватили под локоть и поволокли в сторону «Вранглера».

— Стой, стой, — через силу прохрипел Алекс, согнувшись пополам. — Моя одежда осталась в доме, мотоцикл в гараже. Я сам…

— Угу, как же, сам. Ты видел, как тебя отделали? Ты все кровью заливаешь, похоже, нос сломали и ребра. Скажи, что забрать? Байк придется оставить…

— Нет, байк не оставлю… — Алекс оседал на землю, сознание заволокло дымкой. Кажется, нужно передохнуть и все наладится, вот только чуть-чуть…

* * *

Джип гудел ровно, подпрыгивал на кочках, мерно покачиваясь. Рессоры что надо, подумал Алекс и резко начал приходить в себя. Он лежал на заднем сидении, заботливо одетый в свою куртку и укрытый теплым пуховым одеялом, за окном было темно, только спереди панель светилась маячками. За рулем был недавний знакомый, одетый в теплую куртку и натянувший вязаную шапку до глаз. Уже, видимо, наступила ночь и температура понизилась до минуса, но в машине это особо не ощущалось, то ли изоляция была отличная, то ли печка работала исправно. Или все скопом. Алекс вдохнул ртом и почувствовал резкую боль в груди, нос заложило, и он не дышал. Хорошо же его разбудили, ничего не скажешь. Если бы этот мужик не спас его, был бы он чьей-то печенью или еще каким особо важным органом. В этом апокалипсисе черт ногу сломит, что кому от кого надо. Нельзя терять бдительность ни на секунду.

— Проснулся? — спросил спаситель с водительского места, видно, Алекс сильно шуршал одеялом и громко сопел поломанным носом. — Я сделаю остановку через полчаса, посмотрим, что у тебя за ранения.

— Байк, я так понял, ты оставил? — прогудел Алекс.

— Да ты дурак, я так посмотрю. Умирать будешь, а игрушку из рук не выпустишь, — хмыкнули спереди. — Вернешься, если захочешь, или если будет, за чем. Те парни из секты Черного Козла, они оккультизмом страдают. Их добрый доктор Мэтт и шаман Джонсон уши людские на завтрак хавают. Мэтт верит в реинкарнацию и выводит новый вид зомби-солдата. Лучше убраться подальше, пока все не утихнет.

— Как тебя хоть зовут?

— Зови Джей. Проще будет.

— Хорошо, Джей. Я — Алекс. Куда ты меня вообще везешь?

— Пока едем в Остин. Через пару часов должны уже доехать. Эти утырки хорошо машину подготовили, в багажнике две канистры с бензином и полный бак. Думаю, дальше решим, куда. Пока затаимся, — Джей посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, — я забрал твои продукты из мотоцикла и дома, одежда, что нашел, в твоем рюкзаке. Нож тоже забрал, твой?

— Мой, — кивнул Алекс. — Спасибо.

— Ага.

— Я серьезно, если бы ты не вмешался… А зачем вмешался?

— Да личное, задолбали меня, — не стал распространяться Джей. — Выручил и ладно. Будешь должен.

— Конечно. Я только полежу еще, а то двигаться больно.

— Потерпи.

— Аха-а..

Через полчаса джип захрустел камнями у обочины, и они остановились. Фары выхватили небольшую речушку, скорее, даже ручей, в ста метрах от дороги. Джей наглухо застегнул куртку и споро выскочил из внедорожника. Он долго шуршал в багажнике, а когда нашел искомое, отправился к ручью с двумя большими пустыми флягами. Алекс порадовался, что ему в спасители попался хозяйственный и практичный чувак. Он сам все еще валялся в пушистом одеяле, скрутившись в клубок, не рвался шевелиться и скакать в бой. Может, пора и сентиментальность отпустить, на «Харлее» он бы доехал до ближайшей колдобины.

Вернулся Джей минут через пять, неся по одной полной фляге в каждой руке. Он опять открыл багажник, поставил туда свою добычу, поковырялся в нем и закрыл. А потом резко распахнул заднюю дверь джипа и поставил на пол железный чистый котелок и воду в бутылке. В лицо Алексу дунуло жестко морозным, свежим, и не успев как следует подморозить, дверь быстро закрылась. Джей возник уже на своем водительском кресле, так же быстро и четко, не выпуская тепло из нагретой тачки. Он перегнулся через сиденье и налил в котелок воды, щелкнул фонариком.

— Ледяная, все руки попекла,— пожаловался он. — За бортом минус тридцать, сегодня как-то особенно шпарит. Фигня, что на юг едем.

— Может, это уже окончательный конец? Днем вчера плюс пятьдесят градусов в тени было, — хмыкнул Алекс; он, как и все, болезненно переносил резкие перепады. На улице пройтись можно было на закате и на рассвете, когда еще не сильно припекало или не сильно уже морозило.

— Может, и конец, не зря вещички все упаковали. Как блохи из бродячей собаки полезли, — Джей коротко хохотнул своей же шутке и положил фонарь на приборную доску, тусклый огонек мягко расползся по салону. — Давай свою морду, отмою от крови, а потом ребра перебинтую.

— Тебя почему на космолет не взяли? — спросил Алекс, неловко садясь и подставляя лицо мокрой тряпочке, опять невесть откуда взявшейся. Гудини чертов. Вода и правда обжигала холодом, но приносила облегчение горящим ссадинам.

— Убийство, срок мотал пожизненный. Но в двадцать третьем выпустили всех, — обыденно сказал Джей, деликатно протирая ушибленные места. — У тебя синяк на скуле и на виске, нос сломан, как я и говорил. Вправить?

— Ты прошел медицинские курсы?

— Конечно, — и Джей резко дернул потерпевшего за нос, вправляя кость.

— Ай, бля-я-я…— завыл Алекс, хотя старался мужественно перетерпеть. В ребрах тоже отдалось болью, и было вдвойне хреново.

— Не плачь, принцесса, — утешил «доктор», — до свадьбы заживет. Подвинься, я к тебе пересяду.

Джей, невесть как уместивший свои длинные конечности в машине, перелез на заднее сидение к Алексу. Вроде мужик высокий, а грация как у балерины. Хотя, подумал Алекс, он все же на полголовы ниже. Это утешило, по-детски, его задетое мужское самолюбие. Джей тем временем открыл припасенную аптечку, взятую из бардачка, вынул эластичный бинт — естественно, синтетический — и жестом велел снимать куртку. Хоть печка и была выкручена на всю, разомлевшее под одеялом тело немедленно покрылось мурашками. Алекс повел плечами, пытаясь привыкнуть к прохладному воздуху. Джей странно рассматривал его худое, жилистое тело, а потом как-то уж поспешно и без предупреждения ткнулся холодными пальцами в ребра, осторожно их ощупывая. Алекс подавился воздухом. «Доктор» похмыкал, оценив ущерб, и, перехватив бинт правой рукой, начал мумифицировать Алекса, щекотно проезжая пальцами по коже. Пациент честно развел руки в стороны, сгибая их вверх в локтях, чтобы улучшить доступ, и когда процедура была окончена, выдохнул с облегчением. Тугая повязка давила на ребра, уменьшая их подвижность и, соответственно, боль. Джей кинул в ноги ему рюкзак, который извлек с переднего пассажирского сидения, перекинувшись через него.

— Чувак, спасибо. Ты и правда как доктор, — Алекс выпотрошил содержимое рюкзака прямо на пол, извлек чистую футболку и теперь, неловко дергая руками, стараясь поберечь свои ребра и не заехать костяшками в потолок машины, натягивал ее поверх бинта. Трусы он малодушно решил надеть на следующей остановке. Уже как-то притерпелся, тем более что почти не шевелился всю дорогу.

— Обезболивающее выпей, легче будет, — Джей лишь пожал плечами, сосредоточенно ища таблетки в аптечке. — У тебя два ребра сломано и ушибы. Через пару дней повязку снимешь.

— Ага, — Алекс запихнул в рот протянутые лекарства и глотнул на сухую, без воды. Кажется, таблетка застряла в горле, и он пытался ее пропихнуть, усиленно сглатывая, пока не поймал на себе взгляд Джея. Тот ухмыльнулся, следя за дергающимся туда-сюда кадыком, и протянул железную флягу с водой.

— Тебе сколько лет-то? Пять?

— Тридцать два, — гордо прогундосил Алекс, нос еще не дышал, отек распространился на слизистую. — А тебе?

— Боже, не заставляй меня думать, что я спас придурка. Как маленький, — даже в сумраке Алекс увидел, как Джей закатывает глаза. Алекс, кажется, покраснел. — Я старше тебя на пять лет.

— Заметно.

— Оказывается, да. Через полтора часа будем в Остине, — Джей собирал аптечку, рассовал все по местам, помог запихнуть выпотрошенные шмотки обратно в рюкзак. — Можешь отдохнуть. Если получится, переждем жару в городе.

* * *

В Остин они въехали за час до рассвета. Внедорожник кружил по узким улочкам бывшего пригорода, и они всматривались в дома, ища приличный и в то же время не слишком приметный. Фары выхватывали из ночной тьмы куски поваленных заборов, ощетинившихся зубами; зияющие дыры пустых окон и дверей. Много домов покосились и развалились, мародеры растаскивали вещи, природа делала свое дело. Срывающиеся иногда песчаные бури обдирали дома ветром, шкрябали мелким песком. Банды в больших городах предпочитали обосновываться в центре. Там еще оставались запасы из больших магазинов, офисов и кондоминимумов. Поэтому было принято общее решение: не мелькать в центре и на закате быстро его проехать.

— Предлагаю этот, — Джей кивком головы указал на темный одноэтажный домик с железной крышей. На окнах были железные ставни, а общий вид дома давал надежду на сохранившуюся кровать. — Я припаркуюсь с черного входа, прикроем чем-то джип, чтобы не мелькал с дороги.

Он, не дожидаясь согласия Алекса, вывернул руль в объезд разрушенного соседнего дома и заглушил мотор под навесом. Он выпрыгнул из машины, схватил кусок сайдинга, прилетевшего во время какой-то бури от соседей, и прикрыл въезд. Может, и прокатит, если их искать никто не будет. Люди из Гейнсвилля не видели, в какую сторону они уехали, оставался шанс.

Когда Алекс выбрался из машины, уже заметно потеплело. Пар вырывался облачками изо рта, но ноздри не слипались. Джей, мельком глянувший на приборную доску, сказал, что температура минус двенадцать градусов. Солнце встанет и припечет, еще часик, и доставай вещи на просушку. Дом был хоть и простым с виду, внутри оказался компактно-удобным. Кухня была совмещена с большой комнатой, где располагались и широкая кровать, и коричневый потертый диван. Видно, хозяин жил один, не заморачиваясь эстетизмом. В углу кухни была дверь в совместный санузел. Алекс одобряюще хмыкнул и проковылял к дивану. Пружины натужно скрипнули, принимая на себя вес длинного тела. Он откинулся на спинку, положив рядом фонарик. Разглядывая апартаменты и снующего из дома во двор Джея, Алекс пожалел, что не может помочь. Джей любезно согласился принести в дом необходимые вещи, еду и воду. Вспомнив про еду, желудок Алекса сжался и протяжно заурчал. Ему даже на миг показалось, что Джей расслышал зов желудка, но в любом случае тот не подал виду. Он запер дверь на широкую щеколду, расстегнул куртку и стащил шапку. Волосы встали дыбом в разные стороны, и его прическа стала еще более диковатой, чем при первой встрече. В свете фонаря они остались русого цвета, не переливаясь рыжиной, как на заходящем солнце. Он забрал рюкзак и сумку с едой на кухню и деловито засновал по шкафчикам.

— Тут ничего нет, — выдал Джей свой вердикт, — посуда, зажигалка и все. Еда наша. Что будешь? Фасоль или фасоль? — спросил он, подкидывая две жестяные банки на ладонях, словно взвешивая.

— Пожалуй, фасоль, — подыграл Алекс, улыбаясь, и с надеждой спросил: — Погреть не получится?

— Разве что развести мини-костер в миске, тут можно журнал найти, — Джей посмотрел на полки возле кровати, забитые книжками. — Странный тут тип жил, все такое ретро, даже по моим меркам.

— Нравиться раритет?

— Да не то чтобы сильно, современные технологи раздражали просто. Голограммы на каждом углу, рекламы прыгающие со всех щелей… Напрягало. Сейчас даже лучше, что мы отрубились от сети, спокойно и доверяешь только своим глазам.

— Это ты точно подметил, если я сейчас увижу голограмму, то подумаю, что с ума сошел.

— Ага, э-э-э… Щас разогрею, — Джей подошел к стеллажу и вытащил огромный справочник с названием «Лекарственные травы»; вернувшись на кухню, он в железной кастрюле, поставленной на плиту, развел костер. Поставил туда сразу две банки и добавил еще несколько вырванных листов. В комнате запахло паленой бумагой, дым поднялся вверх, и Алекс наблюдал за причудливыми серыми тучками, поднимающихся от кастрюли. Вытяжка над плитой, хоть и не рабочая, забирала часть дыма себе.

Наевшись просроченной фасоли, Алекс разлегся на узком диване, свешивая со спинки длинные ноги, и тем самым уступив кровать Джею. Тому еще за рулем ехать, ему нормально нужно выспаться. Алекс чувствовал себя не самым лучшим образом, хоть обезболивающие препараты притупляли боль. Но он, поразмыслив, пришел к выводу, что сможет подремать в дороге. Джей успел снять куртку и ботинки, утонув в кровати, мигом отрубился. Сонное дыхание разнеслось по дому, и Алекс закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в скрипы ржавых ставней. Железная крыша постепенно нагревалась на палящем солнце, согревая заодно и дом. Ко второму часу лежания без сна Алекс стащил с себя ботинки и футболку, оставшись в повязке и джинсах. Повалявшись так еще часик, он порылся в рюкзаке, сменив джинсы на трусы. Становилось жарко, как в аду. Он уже начал жалеть, что не отговорил Джея от этой хижины. Алекс мельком посмотрел на спящего. Джей так и лежал в своей водолазке и штанах, под волосами у него крупными каплями собралась испарина, дыхание стало заметно тяжелее. Наверное, он так устал, что не мог проснуться от жары. Постепенно пятно от пота на синтепоновой подушке расползалось больше и больше, Алекс следил за ним полуприкрытыми глазами, выспавшись и страдая от невозможности уснуть. Через час он все-таки решил спасти Джея. Он босиком прошлепал на кухню, вылил часть воды в миску и вернулся обратно в комнату. Он выдернул из кровати сбившуюся простынь и намочил в воде, которая успела нагреться. Алекс долго думал, не поймет ли его мужик неправильно, если он стащит с него брюки и накроет мокрой простыней. Жажда помочь пересилила, и он аккуратно встал коленом на матрац, щелкнул застежкой на брюках. Комната завертелась, и он оказался вжатым лицом в мокрую от пота подушку. Ребра опять пронзило нестерпимой болью, за спиной завозились, раздался выдох узнавания.

— Ты чего? — спросил обиженно Алекс, когда его перевернули на спину. — Жарко же, помочь хотел.

— Точно, ребенок. Какую реакцию ты ожидал, лазя мужику в штаны? — сонно прохрипел Джей и пятерней проскрёб мокрые волосы, откидывая короткие прядки назад.

— Я простыню намочил водой, ложись, — сказал Алекс и поднялся, садясь. — Я тебе не ребенок. Крыша нас подвела, железо накаляется. Еще часов шесть придется терпеть.

— Прогадал, — виновато посмотрел Джей. — Прости, устал.

— Ничего. И ты извини. Разденься и ложись, — Алекс выполз из кровати и направился к колченогому шкафу возле книжного стеллажа. Он вытащил оттуда простыню и себе, окунул ее в миску с водой, слегка отжал теплую воду и завернулся в нее, смешивая пот с влагой. Когда он добрался до дивана, Джей, уже обмотанный простыней, сопел на кровати. Его рельефные мышцы проступали сквозь мокрую ткань, грудь размеренно ходила ходуном в такт дыханию. Алекс улегся поудобнее, стараясь, лишний раз не тревожить разнывшиеся ребра. Он постепенно начал проваливаться в мутный и жаркий сон. Ему снилось-бредилось, что он босыми ногами шел по жаркой пустыне, во рту сохло и драло, солнце жарило в небе, а он пытался докричаться до мексиканцев, идущих впереди. Он хотел к ним, в цивилизацию, строить новое общество, но они не оборачивались, лишь весело переговаривались между собой, легко идя, словно не замечая солнцепека. Стопы пекло огнем от нагретого песка, а глаза застилал пот. Ему казалось, что он убыстрит шаг и нагонит, наконец, весельчаков, быстрее, говорил он себе, человечество нуждается во мне. Быстрее… И резко сел на диване, сбрасывая с себя мокрую от пота простыню и тяжелый сон. Алекс проморгался, вытер ладонью лоб и заметил уже полностью одетого Джея на кухне, сидящего за столом. Он чистил свой пистолет, четко разбирая и собирая железный механизм. Он повернул голову в сторону протяжно скрипнувшего дивана.

— Уже закат, — сказал он непринужденно, щелкая затвором. — Перекусим и в дорогу. Ты что-то бредил о Мексике во сне.

— Да снилось всякое, — Алекс спустил ноги на пол, поджимая пальцы, жаркий песок еще фантомно ощущался на пятках. Он прощупал намокшую повязку на ребрах, надо бы сменить. — Я до этой заварушки думал в Мексику свалить, там говорят, новый мир.

— Если хочешь, поедем, — легко ответил Джей, даже уговаривать не пришлось.

— А ты куда думал направиться до встречи со мной?

— Я некоторое время торчал в Гейнсвилле и не планировал оттуда уезжать, — он отложил на стол собранный пистолет, упаковал в промасленную тряпку ершик и масло. — Ты не вини себя, я там уже задержался. Что не делается, делается к лучшему. Сменить повязку?

— Да, пожалуйста. Что ты делал в городе? — Алекс сам отстегнул металлическую скрепку, державшую бинт, и начал, кривясь, разматываться. — Я слишком любопытный? Просто, знаешь, спасибо, что спас, но если ехать вместе, нужно же о тебе знать побольше. Вдруг ты маньячина похуже тех козлов.

Джей весело рассмеялся. Он уже выудил новый бинт из аптечки и присел на диван рядом.

— Ты, конечно, тоже скажешь, но и я могу сомневаться в тебе. Вдруг я ошибся и ты с дружками просто развлекался, а я принял тебя за жертву. Теперь ты выведаешь все и убьешь меня.

— Я?! — выпучил глаза Алекс, чем еще больше позабавил Джея. Тот уже быстро и крепко наматывал бинт, широко улыбаясь ему в ребра.

— Ага, ты, — он закрепил край бинта, и Алекс опустил руки на колени.

— Да я ж не способен. С теми двумя ничего не вышло, я ножом одного только чиркнул. Если бы смелости было больше, в горло метил бы, а так только руку задел.

— Ладно, не оправдывайся. Я выслеживал Джонсона и Мэтта, — серьезно сказал Джей, и Алексу, на миг показалось, что его лицо исказилось от отвращения. — Эти ублюдки хорошо спрятались, а у меня к ним был разговор. Гарантии не было, что они в Гейнсвилле, но их люди часто там сновали. В основном за припасами ездили, выследить не получалось, откуда они приезжали.

— Они забирали людей?

— В этом городе ты первый. Или я не видел. Если бы не выстрел, я бы не узнал о тебе. Просто оказался неподалеку.

— А что за разговор у тебя к тем людям? — Алекс неловко поерзал на диване, его распирало от любопытства и в то же время ему не хотелось сильно навязываться.

— Что ты знаешь о программе семьсот тридцать восемь? — он прямо посмотрел Алексу в глаза, так внимательно, что тот разглядел зеленую радужку с мелкими коричневыми вкраплениями. Его зрачки были расширены от недостаточного освещения, и, казалось, Джей поймет, если Алекс соврет.

— Да только слухи. Еще в трехтысячном году делали из людей киборгов или вживляли искусственные органы, чтобы приспособить их к нестабильному климату и засухам. Я слышал, что там был маленький процент выживаемости, поэтому его прикрыли… — честно ответил Алекс. — Как этот давний проект может быть связан с нынешними людьми? Все гении покинули нашу планету, у нас толком не осталось способных людей.

— Ты, значит, и о космической программе не все знаешь, — Джей задумался, перевел взгляд на голые стопы Алекса и продолжил рассказывать им. Его глаза заволокло дымкой, он словно погрузился в воспоминания. — Попытки модифицировать человека были успешными, и часть модифицированных улетело в космос с остальными. Им не только вживляли трансплантаты, им кололи мутирующие гены, добавляли в ДНК гены животных. Ученые сделали суперчеловека. Некоторые подопытные отказались лететь в космос и сбежали. Последняя речь президента была с неверными данными, разыграв лотерею, они только ограничили круг переселенцев. Они наложили табу на тех, кому нельзя было лететь.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что остались те, кому можно было лететь?

— Конечно, ты скажи, что еще этого не знал, — хмыкнул Джей и опять посмотрел в глаза. — Да, были трусы, которые побоялись за свое неведомое будущее, но были и ученые, которые верили, что их разработки будут эффективными и они спасут планету. Кучка людей, которые пытаются сохранить социум и жизнь на планете, гораздо больше, чем ты себе ее представляешь. Чем ты вообще здесь занимался эти два года?

— Да так, ездил, смотрел, — вдруг устыдился Алекс и отвел взгляд от этих внимательных глаз, уставился на пыльный пол, большим пальцем ноги шевеля клочок ворса.

— Ездил и ничего не видел, — опять насмехается, что ли? — В Мексике есть города, которые поддерживают нормальную жизнь. В Гуаделупе, Монтерей, Монклова, Сальтильйо, Рейноса. Они возле Штатов и живут — процветая.

— Да кто ты такой, чувак? Откуда все это знаешь? — не выдержал Алекс, он вскочил с дивана слишком резко, обнял себя за сломанные ребра обеими руками. — Причем здесь Джонсон и Мэтт?

— Джонсон и Мэтт пытаются восстановить данные по суперчеловеку, проводят опыты над живыми людьми без их согласия, — Джей смотрел снизу вверх, сидя на диване и не казался уязвимым, несмотря на позицию.

— Ты хочешь их убить? — Алекс удивленно вскинул брови.

— Конечно, они мешают. Они прикрываются оккультной группой, заманивают людей. Чем не повод? — он опять улыбался. Псих.

— Ты псих, — озвучил мысли Алекс, хватая футболку и натягивая ее, следом он надел джинсы. Он казался сам себе уязвимым под пристальным взглядом зеленых глаз. — А о Мексике ты откуда знаешь?

— Я, в отличие от тебя, не ездил кругами. Я ездил по странам, — Джей развел руки в стороны, мол, ты тоже так мог, что мешало.

— Что ж не остался в Мексике? Или не все так радужно, как говорят? — Алекс, остановился возле спинки дивана, слева от сидящего Джея. Скрестил руки на груди и чувствовал себя неловко. Этот тип сколько всего знает, да еще осужден за убийство. Убийца, он же застрелил тех парней. В голове засела мысль удрать от него от греха подальше. Но выбраться из города и найти новый транспорт… Он опять вспомнил байк.

— Я не тот, кто осядет на постоянном месте, — просто ответил Джей и упруго поднялся, Алекс неосознанно отшатнулся на шаг назад. — Боишься? Бойся, я сам себя иногда боюсь. В этом мире никому нельзя доверять.

— Я уже усвоил этот урок, — буркнул Алекс. — Ты мне много рассказал, мне стоит опасаться за свою жизнь?

— Брось, это в основном известная информация. Если бы ты шевелил мозгами и больше интересовался, то сам пришел бы к таким выводам. А то, что я хочу убить тех мудаков, ничего удивительного, — Джей пожал плечами, подошел к столу и сгреб пистолет, сунув его за пояс брюк. — Собирайся, ешь и поедем. Если еще хочешь.

— Ладно, — Алекс выдохнул и пошел к сумке за припасами. На выбор у него было много чипсов и углеводных батончиков, от которых уже тошнило. — Придётся нам доверять друг другу.

— Это ты четко подметил, чувак, — Джей уже хрустел чипсами и запивал их водой, наверное, его мутило от такой пищи не меньше.

* * *

— Через четыре часа мы будем возле Лоредо, на границе Мексики. Главное, ночью проскочить Сан-Антонио, — Джей был за рулем, Алекс устроился рядом на переднем сидении. Они выехали через час после заката, пересмотрев запасы, запаковав сумки и теплее одевшись. — Но есть одна проблема, пережидать жару будет негде, до Гуаделупе еще часа четыре пилить от границы. Можно поискать пещеру.

— Как скажешь, я не заезжал сюда, дальше Гейнвилля не пошло как-то дело раньше, — пожал плечами Алекс.

— Тогда ты не видел, что Лоредо разнесли на щепки. От города осталось только название.

— Что там случилось?

— Не поделили территорию — банды и научный совет, — ответил Джей. — Сначала оазис планировали сделать на территории Штатов. Из Мексики тысячелетиями люди бегали в большую Америку, но сейчас все поменялось. На грязную территорию забили болт, Мексика оказалась чище и менее населенной. Легче было создавать сначала.

— А другие страны, как насчет них? — мужик — ходячая энциклопедия, откуда столько знает? Алекс пользовался тем, что давали.

— Я обо всех не знаю, Европа выстояла, там тоже повсеместно организованы человеческие места, Японию смыло в океан, ну, ты должен знать об этом из голотелика, еще до Переселения катастрофа случилась. Я думаю, так или иначе, другие поступили так же, как и мы. Возможно, там стало лучше, чем у нас. Кто знает? — грустно улыбнулся Джей, потер рукой шапку, ерзая ей по голове, словно стимулируя мыслительный процесс. — Может, тебе понравится жить добропорядочно и ты наконец-то остановишься в одном из городов Мексики.

— На то и расчет, — кивнул Алекс. — Ты где родился? Что с родителями?

— А что с родителями? Были — и их не стало. Не хочу об этом. Я из Канады, Торонто. А ты? Как насчет тебя?

— Мои родители улетели на космолете, захватив сестру. Я с ними не общался уже до Переселения. Когда загремел в тюрьму, они не обрадовались, — Алекс повел плечами, словно сбрасывая груз прошлого, — я в Оклахоме жил, в Уичито.

— И не заезжал в эти края, хочешь сказать? — удивился Джей. — Ты странный, куда два года потратил? Признавайся.

— Да на север я ездил, Минессота, Айова, Дакота, Юта… Я там все объездил. Потом вернулся в родной город, потом в Канзас, а потом ты знаешь уже.

— Бывает и такое.

— Угу, ночевал и дневал в хороших домах, мог на месяц задерживаться, если нравилось. Проблематично просто не мелькать, везде ходят кучками банды, тоже ищут себе ресурсы.

— Хочешь в озере искупаться? — не в тему спросил Джей, он шально сверкнул глазами в свете приборной доски. — В Ларедо есть, оно еще большое.

— Да, я думаю, будет здорово, — Алекс еще раз удивился быстрой перемене настроения попутчика, но улыбнулся в ответ.

Они проскочили центральную часть Остина, бандиты не спешили вылезать на мороз и не доставили неудобств. Въехали через полтора часа в Сан-Антонио и так же быстро его пересекли. Улицы в свете фар будто вымерли, лишь издалека виднелись редкие блеклые огоньки в домах и блики костров. Сейчас уже редко можно было найти аккумуляторы для ручных фонариков. Заряжать их было негде, а новые разгребали в магазинах быстро. Быстрее синтетической лапши. Некоторые местные умельцы делали масляные лампы, керосиновые. Лили в прозрачные колбы зачастую все, что горело, все, что еще осталось.

Не доезжая до Ларедо, Джей повернул «Вранглер» на пятьдесят девятое шоссе, ранее бывшее узкой дорогой с пригородными домами. Сейчас вместо домов была свалка. Коттеджи и особняки валялись вперемешку, с поломанной черепицей, сайдингом, дверями и рамами от окон. Мешанина разных цветовых гамм, даже в свете фар у Алекса ассоциировалась с многокомпонентным салатом. Они проехали еще полчаса, и вкатились, шурша шинами со стороны парка, ровняя колесами бывшие лавочки и заборчики, ставшие руинами.

Вокруг озера оказался на удивление чистый и песчаный пляж. Здесь почти не было мусора, и через окно джипа в темноте проглядывалась спокойная гладь воды. Удивительно, но озеро лишь слегка обмелело и все еще было потрясающе большим. Пришлось ждать пару часов, пока первые лучи солнца не покажутся на горизонте и воздух потеплеет. Алексу хотелось купаться до усрачки, он нетерпеливо перестукивал ногами по дну внедорожника, пальцами теребил бардачок и отстукивал на приборной доске известную лишь ему мелодию. Но спасала боязнь отморозить себе стратегически важные органы в ледяной воде и на ледяном воздухе, и он терпел. Джея, казалось, его страдания не заботили. Он откинулся на спинку сидения и, прикрыв веки, полуулыбался, задремывая.

Алекс нырнул пальцами ног в песок, зарывая стопы. Еще холодный, с ночи не нагретый. Чудилась обжигающая боль со сна, но ее не было. Они поспешно сбросили одежду, оставшись в трусах, и наперегонки, толкаясь и хихикая, побежали к озеру. К берегу Каса Бланка переходило в мелководье, и они пробежали ярдов десять, прежде чем вода достала до пояса. Алекс терялся в странном перепаде температуры воды, она словно расслоилась на два составляющих. Сверху она была холодной, а снизу горячей. Воздух уже прогрелся до восемнадцати градусов и дополнял это слоистое чувство. Он вдохнул грудью, на сколько позволили ребра, и резко окунулся с головой, перемешивая водно-воздушный коктейль. Рядом Джей проделал то же самое. Когда они нанырялись вдоволь, Джей принес свою сумку, в которой оказалось мыло, жестко пахнущее химической хвоей, и шампунь, судя по этикетке, с дикой сливой. У практичного чувака даже оказались припасены две одноразовые бритвы. Джей честно поделился заначкой с Алексом.

Мужчины расположились почти у берега, вязко утопая по щиколотки в мокром иле. По очереди намыливаясь, они передавали друг другу мыло и шампунь. Алекс вдыхал смешанные ароматы природы и химии, весело улыбался и радовался возможности нормально помыться. Он уже второй раз за знакомство с Джеем поймал на себе его взгляд, словно ощупывающий, откровенно разглядывающий. И не удержался, зыркнул из-под мокрой мыльной челки, ловя глазами глаза, спросил:

— Джей, ты гей?

— Больше нет, чем да. Но если уж пошел разговор, то скорее бисексуал. А что? — ничуть не смутился тот.

— Ты пялишься, — возмутился Алекс. — Мне насчет этого тоже переживать?

— Я буду держаться на почтительном расстоянии от твоей задницы. Можешь не дергаться. У тебя проблемы с самоидентификацией и гомофобией? — непринужденно спросил Джей. Скотина, даже с ритма не сбился, намыливая плечи и грудь. Алекс опять обхватил себя руками, неосознанно скорее, пряча ладонями синяки на ребрах.

— Скорее нет, чем да, — отплатил он той же монетой. — Неприятно просто.

— Боже, да расслабься ты. В нашем мире глупо разделять предпочтения. Ты вот часто встречаешь грудастую бабенку? А? Я что-то не видел. От воздержания просто, наверное. Я не привык с кем-то путешествовать. Вот и рассматриваю, — он резко отбросил на берег бутылек с шампунем и начал пробираться опять к глубокой воде. Он напоминал зефирного человечка, только худой, весь пенный и белый, на фоне, отдающей зеленым, воды.

— Ладно, — тихо сказал Алекс больше себе, чем Джею. Тот бы его все равно не расслышал, уже погрузившись с головой в воду. Он домылился мылом, опасливо постирал им же трусы на себе, сложил его в мыльницу и, выбросив на берег, тоже пошел окунуться.

* * *

Побрился Алекс, последовав примеру Джея, рассматривая себя в зеркале заднего вида. Отличная рожа, мысленно подумал он. Ранее тонкий и прямой нос ужасно запух, тонкие губы стянула сухая корочка — он последнее время дышал больше ртом, чем сломанным носом. На всем лице лишь живо выделялись карие глаза, блестя в лучах восходящего солнца. Они обсохли, выглянувшее солнце уже начинало припекать. Джей без лишних разговоров опять замотал Алекса в повязку. Алекс сначала дернулся в сторону от него, но потом мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, он же не был ханжой. В тюрьме он общался с ребятами, которые не брезговали присунуть друг другу, и очень строгое к этому дело руководство тюрьмы следило, чтобы игры не превращались в насилие. Алекс довольствовался журналами, где на разворотах красовались сисястые красотки, и ни к кому не приставал. Но Джей верно все-таки сказал, от долгого воздержания может с кем попало приспичить. Да и какое должно быть Алексу дело до предпочтений попутчика, пока тот не покушался на него. Джей его дерганья не заметил или сделал вид. Еще Алекса тревожил вопрос, а ведь правда, женщин он не встретил еще ни разу за свое путешествие. Банды нападали в лице мужиков, по улицам ходили тоже мужики.

— Где все женщины? — спросил он у «ходячей энциклопедии», и Джей странно на него посмотрел, потом закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— И где ж ты такой откопался? Ты вот сейчас серьезно?

— Серьезней некуда, — он натянул одежду; становилось жарче, поэтому куртку он оставил на пассажирском сидении. Алекс наблюдал, как Джей, собирая мыльные принадлежности, начал рассказывать песку всем известные истины. Всем, кроме Алекса, ага.

— Женщин сейчас усиленно оберегают. Те, которым посчастливилось попасть в цивилизацию, либо беременные, либо матери. Бесплодные и пожилые — няньки, решившие вступить в банду, — уже неотличимы от мужчин. Я не знаю, как там у них, но на вылазки женщины редко выходят. Уж не думаешь ли ты, что такой ценный ресурс для продолжения рода человеческого будет подвергаться опасности?

— Да нет, просто не видел их давно. Вот спросил, — Алекс запрыгнул в машину следом за Джеем, двери синхронно хлопнули. — Куда теперь? Надо жару переждать, через час поджарит.

— Тут полуразрушенный аэропорт неподалеку, надеюсь, что-то уцелело, — ответил Джей, разворачивая машину, — попробуем заехать глубже в тень.

Оставшуюся дорогу они провели молча. Джей прямо с потресканного асфальта пятьдесят девятого шоссе, свернул на грунтовую дорогу, сухой песок и мелкие камушки зашуршали под шинами. Машину потряхивало на неровностях, качало, как лодку на волнах, и он выжимал восемьдесят миль в час. Грунтовка оборвалась резко, «Вранглер» выскочил на бывшую взлетную полосу и веселее заурчал мотором. Уже на следующем повороте показалось облупленное, с одной стороны разрушенное здание аэропорта. Всю правую сторону сбрило словно невидимой бритвой, и каменно-бетонное крошево громоздилось отдельными серыми кучками. Там, где раньше был вход в терминал, зияла пустота, огромные двустворчатые двери были вырваны с мясом, и остатки петель торчали колючками. В этот проем, резко снижая скорость, и влетел джип, фарами выхватил пустой зал ожидания и остановился в конце помещения, возле касс. На маленьком электронном окошке болталась полустертая табличка с еле различимыми буквами, но, сколько Алекс не силился, он не смог прочитать послание.

Они вышли из машины, и их шаги эхом отбивались от бетонных стен. Алекс кашлянул и весело посмотрел на Джея, когда изо всех стен ему кашлянуло в ответ. Тот снова покачал головой, словно сетуя на маленького ребенка. Они осмотрелись и, кроме развалившихся кресел в углу терминала, не смогли найти ничего полезного. В темноте, подсвечиваемой лишь светом из входа, было пока еще прохладно. Джей вытащил пуховое одеяло из машины и постелил его прямо на бетонный пол, старательно выпихивая из-под него ногами мелкие камушки. Потом разлегся прямо на нем, вытягиваясь во весь рост, оставляя вторую половину места Алексу. Тот замешкался, стоял, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу; думал лечь спать в машине, но перспектива скручиваться на заднем сиденье не радовала. Хотелось так же растянуться на жесткой поверхности, ровняя спину.

— Ложись, отоспимся нормально. Ехать еще четыре часа потом, — прервал его размышления хриплым от долгого молчания голосом Джей. — И не рефлексируй.

— Я не… А ладно, — неловко улыбнулся Алекс и лег рядом. Одеяло было большим, наверняка двуспальным, потому, улегшись по краям, они не цеплялись даже локтями. Спину приятно тянуло и отпускало.

Несмотря на то, что предыдущим днем не удалось выспаться, да и ночью в дороге не спал, Алекс не мог провалиться в дрему. Как будто кто-то по нервам пустил ток и заставлял сердце колотиться в груди сильнее. Он крутился с бока на бок, то ложился на спину, стараясь не мешать Джею, но чувствовал, что тот тоже не спит, недовольно дышит на все кручения под боком. Он думал о бесстыжем взгляде Джея возле озера, никак не мог выкинуть его из головы. Через час тщетных попыток Алекс тихо спросил.

— Спишь?

Выдох:

— Нет.

— Я тоже не могу.

— Я слышу.

— Ты хочешь? — робея, спросил Алекс, боясь, надеясь спрыгнуть в последний момент с неловкого вопроса.

— Сильно, — Джей понял, не дал шанса обойти тему, выдохнул тихо: — Нет сил терпеть.

— Я ни с кем… То есть, с мужчинами… — запинаясь прошептал Алекс. Внизу живота закручивалась тугая пружина возбуждения, член оттягивал трусы и упирался в джинсы. — Не знаю, как надо…

Алекс лежал на спине, упираясь взглядом в темнеющий бетонный потолок, и почувствовал, как Джей подвинулся ближе, ложась набок. Его грубая ладонь несильно проехалась ему по паху, натягивая ткань джинсов. Алекс выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, поддаваясь бедрами этой недоласке, потянулся правой рукой в сторону бедер Джея, зеркаля движение. Они судорожно расстегнули друг другу джинсы, пальцами цепляясь за ширинки и ткань трусов. Дыхание сбивалось на тяжёлое и горячее, Алекс пытался уследить за следующим движением Джея, повторять, и терялся в своем лихорадочном ознобе, тянулся к ласкам. Джей выпростал его член из трусов и легко, почти не сжимая, провел по стволу вверх-вниз на пробу, выжимая из Алекса стон. Его не касались там давно — так бесстыже, так сладко. Он ответно уцепился за трусы, таща их вниз, отчаянно дёргая, распаляясь ещё больше. Алекс сжал твердый гладкий член в своей руке, пальцами чувствуя рельеф напряжённых вен, и сразу взял быстрый ритм, сжимая туго кулаком, пальцами упираясь в головку. Он чувствовал, что Джей ускорился в ответ, легко царапнул ногтем большого пальца щелку, вывернул руку, выкручивая член, проезжаясь мозолистой ладонью по головке. Алекс выдохнул и резко кончил, удовольствие прострелило электричеством по позвоночнику, поджало пальцы ног. Он немного сбился с ритма, но продолжил остервенело дрочить чужой член. Джей тяжело дышал, срывался на еле слышные стоны. Он догнал его через минуту, перекатился на спину, растирая засыхающую сперму по животу Алекса ладонью. Они лежали ещё некоторое время, тяжело дыша и переводя дыхание. Алекс начал проваливаться в сон, будто оргазм высосал из него все силы. Он сквозь дрёму слышал, как ему застегнули штаны, рядом завозились, и послышалось мерное дыхание рядом.

На закате он резко проснулся, будто ему дали под дых. Он сел на одеяле, сонно вглядываясь в терминальный проем. Вход затухал заходящим солнцем, рисуя на полу оранжевый прямоугольник. Джей сопел рядом, лёжа на боку, сложив ладони лодочкой и уложив их под голову. Эта детская поза умилила Алекса, он невольно засмотрелся на расслабленное лицо, пухлые губы и торчащие волосы. Воспоминанием накрыло резко, уши запылали от смущения.

— Теперь ты пялишься, — сонный голос застал врасплох. — Громко думаешь.

— Ах-ха, — горло ссохлось, пришлось сглотнуть вязкую слюну. — Я ничего такого... не имел в виду.

— Конечно, — Джей перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на неловко ёрзающего Алекса. Да как он это делает? Как остаётся невозмутимым в любой ситуации? Будь то выстрел или бесстыдный разговор? Он опустил взгляд на пухлый рот и неосознанно облизал нижнюю губу. От Джея это не осталось незамеченным, он хмыкнул:

— Поцелуешь — ударю, — кажется, все лицо покраснело, судя по тому, как кинуло в жар. Алекс поспешно отвёл взгляд и встал с одеяла. Пах чесался под коркой высохшей спермы и прилипших трусов. Поэтому он решил помыться, высидеть дорогу в таком состоянии он не представлял возможным. Он подошёл к багажнику и достал набранную флягу, там же нашлась и железная кружка, в которую он отлил, хлюпая по сторонам, воду. Джей перевернулся на живот, уложил подбородок на сложенные ладони и с любопытством наблюдал.

Алекс ловил этот наглый взгляд, казалось, краснел ещё больше, а потом, не выдержав, дезертировал за машину. Он спустил штаны и быстро вымыл пах и уже успевший снова встать член. Один раз вздрочнули, и его переклинило, тело, словно вспомнив свои функции, просило отсроченное удовольствие. Он же вообще не хотел сначала, чего полез первым-то хоть. И не гей же он. Алекс считал себя натуральным до мозга костей.

Когда он вернулся к одеялу, Джей уже сидел на корточках и тоже мылся из фляги, одной рукой неловко ее наклоняя и наливая себе в ладонь воду. Алекс прокашлялся, чувствуя, что взгляд притягивает расстёгнутая ширинка.

— Я кружку освободил, если надо... — договорить он не успел, подойдя на достаточное расстояние, чтобы отдать емкость, он был пойман за протянутую руку и притянут ближе.

— Не наигрался? — спросил Джей снизу вверх, как будто видел Алекса насквозь, читал его мысли и желания. Он всё ещё сидел на корточках, и его член призывно торчал из ширинки, мелькая багровой головкой. Он не нежничал, не предупреждал, а просто рывком сдёрнул Алексу джинсы до коленей вместе с трусами, игнорируя пуговицы и молнию. Одежда чувствительно проехалась по затвердевшему стволу, Алекс охнул и тут же подавился воздухом. Джей сразу же одним движением наделся ртом на член, головка толкнулась в сжатое горло, которое через миг расслабилось, и его затянуло до упора. Горячим дыханием обдало лобок, ноги подкосились, и Алекс ухватился пальцами за торчащие пряди, то ли притягивая, то ли отталкивая. Бедра конвульсивно дернулись, вбиваясь в мягкий податливый рот, и он наблюдал, как его ствол ходит между растянутых губ. Алекс часто дышал, вколачиваясь в теплое и тугое, а Джей иногда давился, но не протестовал, ладонями обхватив ягодицы, разводя их в стороны, подталкивал, ободряя, пропускал член глубже в глотку, хотя, казалось, глубже некуда. Алекса застилал стыд от откровенности происходящего, его тело и мозг уходили в рассинхрон, и он толкался бедрами и тормозил себя мозгами, боясь, что не выдержит больше и секунды, так приятно все ощущалось. Руки на заднице, не отпуская мягких полушарий, сдвинулись, и указательные пальцы подушечками прижались к дырке, лишь слегка разводя края. Алекс захлебнулся стоном, дернулся и спустил, глубоко толкнувшись, чувствуя членом сокращения обхватывающих стенок глотки. Джей сдёрнулся со ствола и закашлялся, в уголке рта блеснула белесая капля.

— Дай, я... Что сделать?.. — Алекс поспешно присел, смотря в темные глаза и виноватую улыбку. Джей опустил взгляд вниз, где его сперма мутными каплями осела на бетонный пол, смешиваясь с пылью и каменной крошкой.

— Я уже... — хрипло.

— О, ты... Такой невозможный... — на одном дыхании, сбиваясь на шепот, сказал Алекс. Он гладил пальцами по лицу Джея, проходясь по скулам, и не выдержал, оттянул ему нижнюю губу, стирая каплю. Джей смотрел, опустив пушистые ресницы, тепло, дыша на пальцы, а потом он резко отстранился, вскочил на ноги, одним движением заправляясь.

— Одевайся, будем выезжать. Хочу ещё ночью доехать до Гуаделупе, — сказал он резко, хрипя растраханным горлом.

Алекс застегнулся, собрал флягу и кружку, свернул одеяло и засунул все в багажник. Резкие перемены настроения, похоже, у чувака это норма. Самому бы привыкнуть. Мозг ещё слабо реагировал не происходящее, отходя отголосками от оргазма, и Алекс решил подумать позже. Он накинул на себя куртку поверх футболки, и забрался на переднее сидение. Джей уже сидел за рулем, надвинув по-старому шапку до бровей. Мотор взревел, и Джей вывел джип задним ходом из проема, где солнце показывало пару лучей из-за горизонта. Они вернулись той же дорогой на тридцать пятое шоссе и взяли сразу нормальную скорость, проезжая унылый пейзаж. Руины из камня и бетона, остатки домов и песок, песок, песок. Везде песок. Алекс всматривался в однообразное мельтешение, силясь выделить что-то интересное, не свойственное этому месту. Джей не соврал, город разнесли бомбами, минами, невероятной ненавистью к живому. Несмотря на оставшийся мир, Алекс поражался иногда человеческой натуре, которая старалась больше затоптать, уничтожить, стереть, не заботясь о будущем. Вот их и настигла расплата, но урок не выучен улетевшими навстречу прекрасному и богатому ресурсами. Тяжело отстраивать разруху, лучше исчерпать ещё, подмять под себя очередной мир, который через века тоже может рассыпаться трухой.

Джей молчал, и Алекс тоже не лез с разговорами. Гудение мотора успокаивало, ровная скорость усыпляла, и Алекс не заметил, как провалился в сон.

* * *

Ощущение неправильности затопило тело, шея которого затекла и нога онемела. Алекс открыл глаза и понял, что было не так. Мотор был заглушен, «Вранглер» светил фарами на дорогу, в узком свете вырисовывались две фигуры и такой же внедорожник, как у них. Джей до белых костяшек сжимал руль, на челюсти гуляли желваки. Его глаза внимательно разглядывали людей, и Алексу почудилось прошлое отвращение.

— Кто это? — спросил Алекс, догадываясь по выражению лица Джея, что это за люди. — Мы где?

— Джонсон и его шавка. Мы в получасе от Гуаделупы. Мне жаль, Алекс, — больше ничего не объяснив, тот рывком открыл дверь машины и вышел на улицу, на мороз. В джип потянуло холодом, и Алекс поежился.

В лобовое стекло было видно, как Джей твердо и решительно подошёл к незваным гостям. Он криво улыбнулся, лишь приподняв уголок рта.

— Здоров, Дейв. Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

— А я тебя очень даже рассчитывал. Мэтт, думал, ты на север рванешь, так что я выиграл. В любом случае, мы расставили посты, — щедро улыбался Дейв Джонсон, блондин, высокий и крепкий; даже не видя его мышц под объемной курткой, Алекс наверняка бы сказал, что они у него есть. — Нашел себе игрушку? — он кивнул в сторону машины, Алекс запахнул куртку и спрятал ладони подмышки, скрещивая руки на груди. Из открытой двери тянуло ледяным, а эти трое будто и не замечали холода.

— Завидуешь? — злорадно выплюнул Джей. — Что тебе надо?

— Думал сначала с тобой покончить, чтобы не мозолил глаза. Ты в Гейнвилле примелькался моим ребятам, искал меня? Нет? Прятался, — догадался Джонсон, радостно щерясь. — Тогда гав! Я тебя нашел. Пристрели его, — сказал он уже своему подчинённому, тот запустил руку за пояс, но не успел достать оружие, Джей выстрелил первым. Он опять оказался проворнее, в его руке был тот самый «Кольт Коммандер», который он чистил в железном доме. Алекс от выстрела дернулся всем телом, сильнее вжимаясь в сиденье.

— Теперь я тебя пристрелю, повернись, — зло прошипел Джей в спину развернувшегося от него Джонсона.

— Ну да, предсказуемо. Я тебя недооценил, наемник, — он развернулся, сверкая глазами в свете фар. — Без меня тебе не найти Мэтта. Ты знаешь об этом. Я же тебе нужен, — хитрая улыбка пробежала по лицу Дейва. — Перестань ломаться, услуга за услугу.

— Говори.

— Отдай своего щенка, и я выдам местоположение доктора.

— Тебе какая из этого выгода?

— Он зарывается, не соблюдает осторожность. Он навел на нас тебя. Если бы он поскромнее себя вел и не разбрасывался ценным материалом, ты бы о нас даже не знал.

— Зачем тебе парень? — удивился Джей.

— Считай это утешительным призом, тебе же надо купить у меня за что-то информацию, — пожал плечами Джонсон, все так же добродушно улыбаясь. Смотря на эту улыбку, Алекс не мог предположить, кто из этих двоих больший псих. — Тебе от него тоже толку мало.

— Откуда тебе знать, от кого и сколько мне толку? — хмыкнул попутчик. Пока ещё попутчик, подумал Алекс. С этого типа станется отдать его, выменяв. Слишком непредсказуемо действовал Джей.

— И то верно. Тогда выбирай приоритет для себя. Найти доктора или оставить парня. На мое место придут другие, так что не робей, стреляй.

— Я смогу найти его и без тебя, это вопрос времени. Тем более, не только у тебя есть информаторы, не все тебе подчиняются, — пожал одним плечом Джей, все так же держа на прицеле голову Джонсона.

— Выбирай, сука, побыстрее. Я теряю терпение! — проорал вдруг Дейв, и пуля врезалась ему прямо посередине лба, между бровей, ставя точку на холеном лице. Сзади брызнули мозги на приехавший внедорожник, и Джонсон свалился на колени, а потом лицом вниз, на вездесущий песок. Алекса от увиденного зрелища замутило, он прижал рукав куртки ко рту, пытаясь себя заглушить. Он крепко зажмурился, не веря в свое спасение и отгораживаясь от кровавой картинки. Его тело трясло от холода, зубы выстукивали самим себе понятный ритм, а из горла рвался крик.

Джей опустил оружие и поднял глаза на пассажира, скукожившегося в джипе, пережидая свой приступ паники. Лицо его не выражало ничего, он казалось, не замечал мороза, пустой взгляд выхватил открытую дверь «Вранглера» и будто он только сейчас осознал, от чего так трясет Алекса.

Он нагнулся над трупом Джонсона и тщательно обыскал его карманы, вытащил несколько предметов, которые перекочевали в карманы его куртки. Мельком взглянул на подчинённого Дейва, залез в заляпанную кровью машину. Он долго там копался, видимо изучая содержание бардачка, а когда появился обратно, сжимал в руке «Глок» и «Смит-и-Вессон». Джей залез на водительское сиденье, сильно хлопнул дверью, закинул оружие в бардачок, игнорируя колени Алекса, и посмотрел прямо ему в лицо, прожигая глазами.

— Возможно, сейчас, я совершил ошибку, оставляя тебе жизнь. Ты услышал достаточно, и я надеюсь, ты не будешь распускать язык где попало, — тихо сказал он в ответ на невысказанный вопрос Алекса. Видимо, и правда читал его как раскрытую книгу. Он завел мотор и выкрутил печку на максимум. — Мы будем на месте через полчаса. Потом ты решишь, поедим ли мы дальше.

— Наемник? — прохрипел Алекс. — Он сказал, наемник.

— Я знаю, что он сказал. Ты удивлен? Какое имеет значение, как убивать? Самому или по заказу. — словно отмахнулся Джей. Он ничего не скрывал, но и ничего не говорил.

— Тебе было не холодно, — ничего не видя перед собой, Алекс уперся глазами в лобовое стекло.

— Я умею притворяться, — ответил Джей и прижал ледяную руку к щеке Алекса, доказывая, что мерз. — Не выдумывай глупости.

— Я не выдумываю! — разозлился Алекс, разворачиваясь всем корпусом к нему, он отбросил холодную ладонь от своего лица. — Сам же говорил, никому не доверять! Мне кажется, что ты не тот за кого себя выдаешь.

— Конечно, не тот. Кем ты меня себе представил? А? Добрым самаритянином? — невозмутимо сказал Джей, возвращая руку на руль. Он даже не смотрел в сторону Алекса, сосредоточившись на дороге. — Брось, на этих улицах можно встретить только убийц и воров. Тебе никто не будет выворачивать наизнанку душу за кружкой пива.

— Кто ты? — жестко спросил Алекс.

— Убийца. Сам знаешь, — пожал плечами Джей.

— Кто заказал тебе Мэтта и Джонсона?

— А это имеет значение? Все равно ты их не знаешь.

— Ладно, тогда с какой целью? Что тебе за прок от того? А самое главное, какой прок от меня?

— Слишком много вопросов. Я тебе уже говорил, кем являются те люди, на их руках много крови. Они мешают. А ты просто оказался не в том месте не в то время, — он все-таки бросил взгляд в сторону Алекса, который был взведен и злился. А еще Алекс боялся; он не думал, что может так бояться своего спасителя. То ли в прошлое его убийство у Алекса слишком туманилось в голове, то ли в этот раз он разглядел тот отрешенный и холодный взгляд, ту жестокость и непоколебимость, с которой Джей застрелил Дейва и его подручного. Он же сказал тогда «бойся», вот Алекс пользовался этим предложением сполна.

— Ладно, не хочешь, не говори. Мне кажется, в Гуаделупе нам придется расстаться. Я слишком многого не понимаю.

— Это твое право, я тебя держать не стану, — Джей остался невозмутимым, как и до этого разговора. Отрешенно смотрел на дорогу и вел джип по пустоши, в великую цивилизацию.

Алекс выпрямился и тоже уставился на дорогу, на исчезающий под колесами потресканный асфальт, отсчитываемый милями. До Гуаделупе они добрались без приключений.

* * *

Огромная территория была занята зеркальными поверхностями-треугольниками. Внедорожник ехал по такому туннелю, отражая свет фар в зеркале, который тут же отбивался в другой панели. Они сияли в этом отраженном свете, сверкая черными пыльными боками «Вранглера», проезжая на скорости двадцать миль в час, словно крадучись. Еще медленнее, и можно было выходить из машины и идти пешком. Впереди маячили огромные железные ворота, оканчивая этот коридор из зеркал. Им навстречу вышли двое высоких мужчин, одетых одинаково в черные термокуртки и брюки, в армейских ботинках и вязаных плотных шапках. На их поясах висели пистолетные кобуры, а в руках по автомату «Ремингтону». Они дождались, пока машина заглохнет, и вразвалочку подошли к водительской двери. Алекс заметил, что над воротами было что-то вроде мостика, на котором виднелось еще пятеро людей, но он сомневался, что их там было не больше. В водительское стекло постучали костяшками, Джей опустил стекло, и напротив него возникло слегка заросшее щетиной лицо.

— Назовитесь. Цель приезда, — пробасило лицо.

— Наемник Джей Эй, код семьдесят четыре — пятьдесят восемь — двадцать. К руководителю Гватемальской общины Роберту Альмундо, — четко произнес Джей и добавил: — С деловым визитом.

— Подождите, я свяжусь с центром, — охранник выпрямился и подошел к напарнику, он достал рацию и передал данные. Через минуту им дали отмашку въезжать. Створки ворот медленно поползли вверх, мужчины с автоматами отошли с дороги, и Джей завел мотор.

Внедорожник заехал в широкий бетонный коридор, и ворота за ними опустились. В помещении густо висели под потолком продолговатые лампы и ярко освещали пространство, так что фары им теперь были без надобности. Джей припарковал машину на серой каменной парковке с белой разметкой и вылез из машины, Алекс последовал за ним. Из-за поворота к ним уже быстрым шагом, цокая каблуками по бетону, шла женщина лет пятидесяти, стройная, с закрученными пучком светлыми волосами, в квадратных очках и строгом юбочном костюме.

— Добро пожаловать, господа, — на бегу поздоровалась она и так же, не сбавляя шагу, махнула рукой, чтобы мужчины следовали за ней. — Меня зовут Дороти Голдберг, я вас провожу к мистеру Альмундо.

— Приятно познакомиться, — отозвался Алекс, и Дороти заулыбалась. Они прошли к широкому подъёмнику, створки которого уже были приветливо распахнуты.

— Джей, что за молодого человека ты к нам привел? — полюбопытствовала она, не переставая вежливо улыбаться. — Новый наемник или переезжает к нам пожить?

— О, Дороти, все-то тебе расскажи, — улыбнулся губами в ответ Джей, но его глаза не отразили улыбку. — Какая нынче у вас тут погода?

— Ты как всегда, дорогой, все о погоде. У нас вечное лето, тепло и без дождей. Впрочем, как и у вас, — отмахнулась она. — Ночами все еще холодно на поверхности?

— Еще как, — Джей поддерживал светскую беседу, которая повторялась у него, видимо, не впервой. Алекс разглядывал кабину лифта, мигающий датчик с цифрами этажей и голограмму на всю заднюю стенку. На полу стоял датчик головизора, и летный пейзаж проглядывался на стене, как через окно. Там стояли деревья на зеленой от травы опушке, белка перепрыгивала с ветки на ветку и ветер колыхал листья. Солнце светило мягким приглушенным светом, а по небу плыли пушистые облака.

— Это Земля в лучшие столетия своей жизни. Еще до две тысячи семьсот пятидесятого года можно было увидеть такую картину. Ты уже родился во времена разрухи, — проследив взгляд Алекса, с горечью в голосе отозвалась Дороти. — Не те правители и не те люди могут наделать много беды.

— Я уже не видел деревьев, только разве что в виртуальной реальности, — кивнул в ответ Алекс.

— Я тоже, дорогой. Я тоже… — покачала она головой и тут же переменила грустный тон на вещательный: — Мы приехали. Прошу, за мной.

На табло осталась светиться число «-30». Они по очереди вышли из лифта и попали в залитый дневным светом холл. На всех стенах мелькали голограммы, светлые диваны были спрятаны в нишах, а посреди холла возвышался электронный терминал.

— Это наш поисковик, — с гордостью сказала мисс Голдберг. — Здесь можно ввести любой запрос, и вы найдете любую информацию. Мистер Альмундо уже вас ждет, сюда.

Она поцокала каблуками к стене прямо напротив лифта, и незаметная дверь-панель уехала в сторону. За ней открывался вид на просторный кабинет, такой же светлый, как и холл. Посередине стоял стол и кресло за ним, в котором сидел коротко стриженый, седовласый человек с опрятной бородкой и что-то сосредоточенно листал на планшете. Он поднял голову, когда дверь с тихим шуршанием встала на место. Дороти Голдберг осталась дожидаться их в холле.

— Джей! Какая встреча! — Альмундо, широко улыбаясь и протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия, поднялся с кресла. — Присаживайтесь, рассказывай.

Джей пожал предложенную руку и сел на стул по другую сторону стола, скрестив ноги в щиколотках и размещая руки на подлокотниках. Алекс приземлился на соседний стул, озираясь по сторонам, находя все новое ужасно интересным.

— Как дела, Джей? Что расскажешь? — спросил Альмундо, усаживаясь в свое кресло, он переводил свой взгляд от одного мужчины на другого и, не выдержав, спросил: — Что за парень?

— Ничего, Роб. Дела идут. Дейв Джонсон мертв, — обыденно сказал Джей, смотря собеседнику в глаза, не таясь. — А это — Алекс. Он, возможно, захочет остаться у вас в городе.

— Что ж, Алекс, — Альмундо посмотрел на того своими серыми глазами. — Дай мне знать, если тебе здесь понравится. Мы подыщем тебе здесь работу, — он перевел взгляд на Джея, предупреждая: — Я хочу поговорить о Дейве с глазу на глаз. Мы выделили вам комнату на двадцатом уровне, не обессудьте, у нас с отдельным жильем сейчас напряженная ситуация.

— Как у вас все работает? — не выдержал Алекс, он уже несколько минут разглядывал голографический аквариум на стене, позади Альмундо. Рыбки весело плескались в прозрачной воде, водоросли тянули свои стебельки вверх и пузырьки играли в бликующем свете.

— Если захотите подробно ознакомиться с устройством общины, можете задать запрос в поисковике. А в общих чертах дело обстоит проще, чем вам кажется. Мы используем солнце, оно наполняет наши солнечные батареи, которые покрывают всю площадь подземного города, и с помощью выработанного электричества, мы качаем воду из океана для бытовых нужд, а из подземных скважин для питья. Так же мы поддерживаем температуру в помещении, которая не превышает двадцать два градуса, и специальную температуру для теплиц.

— Вы что-то выращиваете? — восхищенно спросил Алекс.

— Конечно. У нас население десять тысяч и с каждым годом оно растет. У нас есть теплицы и фермы, — буднично отозвался Роберт. — И работа есть для каждого, к слову. Мы сами себя обеспечиваем и сами на себя работаем. Это ли не чудо?

— И как глубоко зарыт ваш город?

— Очень глубоко, молодой человек. У нас пятьдесят уровней. Двадцать из них технические и рабочие, все остальные жилые. Мы работаем над расширением. Прочтите все-таки информацию, прежде чем вы сюда вдруг переселитесь, — улыбнулся ему Альмундо. — А теперь, Алекс, Дороти проводит вас в ваше временное жилище.

— Спасибо, мистер Альмундо, — сказал Алекс, все еще зыркая по сторонам. — До свидания.

— До свидания, Алекс. Итак, Джей… — он перевел свой взгляд на наемника.

Остаток разговора Алекс не услышал, да его и не приглашали слушать. Створка все так же прошипела, открылась и закрылась за его спиной. Дороти услужливо дожидалась в холле, рассматривая голограмму с морским дном. Похоже, у них на этом уровне был пунктик насчет рыб и всякой морской живности.

— Пройдемте, я проведу вас на двадцатый уровень, — улыбаясь, проговорила она. Сама вежливость. — У вас с напарником отличная комната, с двумя кроватями и отдельным санузлом.

— Я удивлен, как здесь все приспособлено к жизни, — честно сказал он; картинка в лифте сменилась на лесную дорожку, покрытую осенними листьями и желто-красными деревьями вдоль нее, и он задумчиво смотрел, как птичка чистит перья, сидя на ветке. — Мне казалось, что цивилизация в нашем мире выглядит слегка иначе. Я так долго бежал, оказывается, от этого…

— Ничего, дорогой. Все мы совершаем неверные поступки, главное, вовремя принять правильное решение, — она тепло улыбнулась и тронула его за плечо, все еще одетое в куртку. Хоть Алекс и чувствовал тепло, отчего-то не решался ее снять, словно она была второй кожей, которая сможет его защитить. — Ты хочешь остаться?

— Скорее всего, да. Я не знаю, как тут у вас принято и заведено, какие правила, но мистер Альмундо посоветовал прочитать информацию о городе. Думаю, смогу ответить более точно, когда узнаю побольше.

— Вы радуете меня, мой мальчик. Приехали, — она первой вышла из лифта и повела его по узкому коридору, шириной не более двух ярдов. По плинтусу шли все те же датчики голограмм, и они показывали не пейзажи и глубины, а обычные древние цветы в горшках. Одни стояли пальмами, вторые вились вьюнами по стенам, третьи свисали водопадом. Алекс зацепил пальцами одну из голограмм, трогая красный цветок, и она пошла рябью. — Ваша комната двадцать — сорок пять.

Дороти открыла дверь пластиковой картой, проведя ею в специальном замке-щели, и, пискнув, та отворилась, являя за собой такую же светлую, как и все здесь, комнату. По левую сторону стояли две полуторные кровати, застеленные синими покрывалами, между ними стояли тумбочки, по одной для каждого, а напротив примостился шкаф на две двери и стол с двумя стульями. Алекс заметил дверь-панель в углу возле стола и пару датчиков-голограмм на полу, как водится, вместо плинтуса.

— Пульты от управления комнатой находятся в ящиках тумбочек. Я оставлю вам новый коммуникатор, где записан мой номер, для любых вопросов в любое время, — она вручила Алексу продолговатый белый прямоугольник с парой кнопок и колесиком. — Он работает, как головизор. Нажмете на левую кнопку, выскочит меню, правая клавиша — отмена. Колесико выбирает пункты меню. Если вам что-то понадобится — не стесняйтесь. Ах, да, чуть не забыла — ваши вещи вам принесут сюда.

— Спасибо,— лишь смог сказать Алекс, и Дороти, отдав ему ключ от комнаты, вышла.

Он сбросил куртку на кровать, которая была ближе к выходу. Прошелся по комнате, заглянул в шкаф, где была пара чистых футболок и штанов черного цвета, посмотрел в ящик тумбочки и обнаружил там пульт, похожий на его коммуникатор, только тоньше и меньше. В ванной комнате его встретили, поблескивая белизной, унитаз, раковина и душевая кабина. Возле душа стоял стеллаж с полотенцами, халатами и всякими пенно-мыльными принадлежностями. Над раковиной висело большое зеркало, по пояс Алексу, и из зеркала на него смотрело помятое лицо с посиневшим носом и скулой. Он хмыкнул своему отражению, красавец, ничего не скажешь. Хоть сейчас идти и кадрить здешних красоток, если они здесь обитают, конечно. И сбросить с себя тот странный день, жаркий рот и горячечное возбуждение от убийцы. Заселили их, значит, в люкс прямо. Чем же Джей такое заслужил? Неужели его нанял мексиканец Альмундо и теперь расплачивается?

Раздумывая над кучей вопросов в своей голове, Алекс все же решил воспользоваться удобствами. Он уже смывал с себя белоснежную, пушистую пену в душе, когда входная дверь тихо щелкнула.

— Я дома, дорогая, — перекрикивая плеск воды, отозвался Джей. — Вещички твои принес.

— Ага, я щас выйду, — укутавшись в пушистый банный халат, Алекс вышел в комнату, на ходу вытирая таким же пушистым полотенцем голову. — Дороти сказала, занесут — это кто-то из ее людей.

— Я мимо проходил, отдали, — Джей запихнул сумки и рюкзак в шкаф на нижнюю полку, — разберёшься потом. Жарко в куртке, тоже в душ хочу. Горячая вода еще есть? — посмотрел мельком, стягивая куртку и за ней футболку, на ходу протискиваясь мимо пушистого Алекса в душ.

— Э-э-э… Да, наверное, я не знал, что тут лимит, — растерялся Алекс.

— Забей. — Джей скрылся за дверью-панелью, а Алекс смотрел на грязную кучу шмоток, осевших горкой на полу.

Он вытащил из шкафа чистую одежду и переоделся, развесил полотенце и халат на спинку стула. В животе протяжно заурчало, мусорная еда не способствовала насыщению, да и ели они уже давно. Еще в терминале, в Ларедо. Кончики ушей обожгло жаром. Черт, он что, всегда краснеть будет, вспоминая о пустом зале ожидания? Алекс решил позвонить Дороти по коммуникатору, она же предлагала решить любые вопросы в любое время.

— Привет, милый, — отозвалась она после второго гудка, ее опрятное лицо возникло выпуклой голограммой над коммуникатором. — Что тебе нужно?

— Мы с напарником есть хотим, — смущаясь, сказал Алекс. — Не подскажете?…

— Я закажу вам стандартный обед в комнату, но Джей знает, что делать, мог спросить у него, — вежливо ответила Дороти, и Алекс мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. — Это все, дорогой?

— Да, да. Спасибо, Дороти, — голограмма мигнула и погасла, оставляя в руке молчаливый белый пластик. — Вот дурак.

— Ты что-то сказал? — Джей вплыл в комнату такой же пушистой тучей, как Алекс прежде. — Вода в ухо попала…

— Я заказал нам обед у Дороти, — Алекс засунул коммуникатор в передний карман джинсов, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Умница, хоть какая-то от тебя польза. Ребра как? — обыденно спросил Джей, бросая полотенце на соседний стул. Он прошлепал босыми ногами по серому ковролину к шкафу и вытащил для себя комплект одежды. — Я возвращаюсь в пустыню через пару дней, — он сбросил халат и, не стесняясь наготы, начал переодеваться.

— Я, наверное, останусь, — выпалил Алекс, игнорируя вопрос и отвернувшись, умоляя свои уши не краснеть, но чувствовал, что его предают не только уши.

— Об этом я хотел поговорить с тобой, — Джей развернул Алекса к себе за плечо, полностью одетый, с неизменно торчащими волосами и внимательным взглядом.— Я тебе соврал насчет того, что не буду тебя держать. Мне нужна помощь с Мэттом, я хочу, чтобы рядом был проверенный человек. Это не бесплатно, разумеется.

— Что ты мне предлагаешь? — Алекс глотнул вязкую слюну, блуждая взглядом по лицу собеседника, стараясь выявить вранье. Джей был непробиваемый и нечитаемый.

— Когда вернешься обратно, тебя будет ждать достойное жилье и приличная работа. Думаю, это хорошая цена за помощь. Не будешь таскать говно на ферме, у тебя будут свой душ и туалет. Подумай, ответить можешь завтра, но перед этим прогуляйся на нижние уровни. Альмундо — не дурак, за просто так он новеньких не берет, — он напоследок сжал плечо Алекса пальцами, и тут в дверь постучали, прерывая их зрительный контакт.

Обед оказался восхитительным и непривычным. Им принесли тушеные овощи, мясо с каким-то хитрым соусом, по чашке кофе и вкусные булочки. Алекс, дорвавшись до еды, еле успевал распробовать, глотал обжигающий кофе из фарфоровой кружки и мычал от удовольствия. Последний раз он так ел… Дайте-ка подумать, никогда. Он вырос на синтетической еде с вкусо-заменителями, и натуральная еда ощущалась теперь непривычно, она приятно наполнила ноющий желудок, все тело потяжелело и потеплело. Джей лишь качал головой, опять смотря на него со смесью удивления и умиления, как на милое дитя. Наемник пил свой кофе не спеша, пролистывал новости на планшете, повернув его к себе, так что Алекс ничего не видел. Он все делал размеренно и точно, выверяя каждое свое движение. Алексу тяжело было с этим свыкнуться, он, всегда импульсивный и порывистый, беспечный и доверчивый, был полной противоположностью этому механизму в человеческом теле.

— Это было восхитительно, — протянул Алекс, откидываясь на спинку стула. — У меня столько вопросов к тебе, а глаза слипаются.

— Ложись, отдыхай. Поговорим, когда проснешься, — не глядя на него, ответил Джей, двигая пальцем по монитору. — Еще пара дней у тебя в запасе на вопросы есть.

— Хорошо, ладно, — Алекс на заплетающихся ногах дошел до кровати и, не успев ее толком расстелить, шлепнулся на перекрученные одеяла-покрывала, на мягкую подушку и моментально вырубился.

* * *

— Я буду гнать до рассвета и без остановок…

— Что…

— Я не остановлюсь, я буду ехать, я найду его…

— Я не понимаю…

— Алекс, я уеду…. Проснись, Алекс…

Алекс резко сел на кровати, мягкий матрац спружинил, и он, моргая, сбрасывая с себя пелену невнятного сна, покрутил головой по сторонам. На голографических стенах, ползя вверх замысловатыми спиралями, бликовали светом причудливые узоры. Главный свет был погашен, и комната погрузилась в мигающий полумрак. Он увидел на соседней кровати спящего Джея, закутанного по макушку в простыню, что лишь непослушные пряди выглядывали и откидывали ползающие тени на подушку. Мерно гудела вентиляция, нагоняя в комнату воздух нужной температуры. Во время сна одеяло съехало на пол, и он укрылся покрывалом, каким-то чудом сняв джинсы, а подушка скомкалась в неравномерный ком. Алекс потер лицо ладонями, помассировал ноющие виски. Он встал с кровати, отпихивая ступней одеяло, подвернувшееся по дороге, прошлепал в ванную и включил холодную воду в раковине. Зеркало поприветствовало его помятой со сна рожей и все теми же синяками, которые начинали наливаться желтизной. Он недовольно фыркнул, сложил ладони лодочкой, подставляя под струю, и, разбрызгивая капли на белый кафель, умылся. Вода потекла за ворот так и не снятой футболки, которая, впитывая и намокая, неприятно клеилась к телу. Алекс, оттягивая горловину пальцами, вспомнил недавний разговор с Джем, который не оставлял ему выбора. Ведь так? Ну, спустится он на нижние уровни, увидит там фермы и теплицы, поймет, что нужно тяжело работать. Ну и что? А поехать с ним — значит, рискнуть и может быть, вообще не вернуться обратно. Да кто такой этот Мэтт? Может, он пристрелит их, выследив, и они даже не успеют к нему подобраться. С другой стороны, ему давался шанс жить припеваючи. Такие условия ему нравились, и чем бы ни пугал его Джей, он понимал, что если он не согласится, будет хуже.

Алекс вытер лицо полотенцем, на губах осела соль океанской воды. Кто еще разберет этого маньяка, Джея. Он, не моргая, убивает, может, врет и нечитаемо себя ведет. Его смены настроения, эти взгляды… Может, это он отвезет Алекса и закопает в пустыне, что не придется никакого Мэтта дожидаться. Мозги закипали, в его голове роилось столько вопросов, на которые, он отчего-то знал, не получит ответов, пока не окунется во все то, что ему приготовила судьба. И Джей, чтоб его.

Он вернулся в комнату, подошел к столу и взял пластиковую бутылку с водой, открутил и жадно выпил сразу половину. В жидкости отражался узор, мигая нежно-голубым, будто оплетая бутылку и держащую ее руку световой лианой.

— Да перестань ты шуршать и хлюпать, и что ты там еще делаешь… — недовольно пробубнил кокон из простыни. — Даже мертвый проснется…

— О, я не хотел. Прости, — Алекс отставил бутылку на стол, громко стукнув донышком.

— Да бля.

— Я случайно!

Джей развернулся из простыни, раскидываясь морской звездой на кровати, недовольно сверкая глазами из полуприкрытых век. Его голый торс опоясал световой красный узор, мерещась красными шрамами и ранами.

— Ага, случайно, — его кисти свисали с краев кровати, простынь уехала на ноги и теперь черные трусы, поднятые домиком в паху, контрастировали с белой тканью, приковывая взгляд. Он проследил, куда смотрит Алекс, и, не смущаясь, спросил: — Хочешь?

«Нет», — хотел сказать Алекс. Он вообще думал, что не сможет больше смотреть на этого убийцу, а тем более хотеть. Но в паху от этого «Хочешь» встало как по команде, упруго и сильно, топорща трусы. Лицо окатило жаром, пульсируя в висках. Алекс медленно подошел к кровати, стягивая на ходу футболку. Он не даст собой помыкать, он возьмет контроль в свои руки.

— Подставляйся, — хрипло сказал он, поражаясь своей наглости и гордясь собой.

— Хорошо, Алекс. Все как захочешь. Будешь за главного? — Джей хитро улыбнулся и даже не сдвинулся с места.

— Перевернись, — не сдавался Алекс, удивляясь, как Джей опять не выглядит ни униженным, ни оскорбленным. Он наверняка знал, что Алекс не даст себя трахнуть.

— Нет, — коротко, как выстрел, и Алекс не выдержал, дернул за плечо, на себя, поднимая, пытаясь развернуть, но Джей резко выкрутился, не дал опомниться, перевернул Алекса, бросил на спружинивший матрац, навис сверху, выдыхая в лицо, горячо и взбудораженно. Их бедра соприкоснулись, Алекс чувствовал сердцебиение Джея своей грудью и его ответную эрекцию. Опять проигрывая, поддался бедрами вверх, притираясь сквозь трусы, приподымая голову и пытаясь поймать губами губы. Джей отвернул лицо, губы прошлись по щеке, по вчерашней щетине, обжигаясь, и твердые пальцы сомкнулись на горле. Не сильно, но туго, предупреждая. Алекс попытался вдохнуть, вскидывал ноги и напрягал мышцы в попытке сбросить с себя Джея, царапал пальцами по сжатым пальцам и все так же пытался потереться членом о член. Эрекция не спадала, напряжение росло, хотелось кончить и уже закончить с этим. Джей резко отпустил горло и отскочил в сторону с кровати. Легкие наполнились обжигающим кислородом, в горле запекло, и Алекс закашлялся, рывками хватая воздух.

— Охуел? — зло выплюнул Алекс, немного отдышавшись.

— Ты первый начал, — блеснул Джей глазами в полумраке, зло или насмехаясь — не разобрать.

— Да ты больной, — прижимая руки к горлу, Алекс сел на кровати, упираясь в ее изголовье. Все еще, как ни странно хотелось, тело требовало разрядки, выключая мозги. Джей хмыкнул, смотря Алексу в пах.

— А ему понравилось.

— Господи, да скажи, как ты хочешь? Что ты хочешь? — сдался Алекс, становясь на колени на мягком матраце. Джей подошел близко, тронул за подбородок, внимательно посмотрел в глаза.

— Чтобы ты оценивал свои силы, прежде чем захочешь брать над кем-то контроль.

— Это же секс, больной ты ублюдок. Просто секс. Не повод кого-то убивать, — вырвалось у Алекса, тихо, совсем не обижая.

— Я и не хотел тебя убивать, — покачал головой. — Я не подставляюсь.

— А мне-то откуда было знать? — досадно, срываясь на шепот. — Я тоже ни разу не подставлялся…

— С этим могу помочь, — Джей оттянул его нижнюю губу вниз большим пальцем. — Не будешь дергаться, и тебе будет хорошо.

— Может я тогда, пойду, поищу кого посговорчивее? — отдернул голову от ласки Алекс, он смотрел в эти темнеющие от желания глаза и сомневался, что выполнит угрозу. Но все же. — Того, кто не станет уворачиваться от поцелуев? И не будет таким грубияном.

— Валяй, — весело и легко согласился Джей, переча своим словам, он забрался так же коленями на кровать и стал напротив Алекса. — На сороковом уровне есть бар, специально для работяг после ночных смен. Они с ферм и очень вкусно пахнут дерьмом. Может, кто не вырубится к концу вашего секса. Вперед.

Алекс зажмурился, не мог больше выносить взгляда зеленых глаз и не мог сам, смотря, отказываться. Они не касались друг друга, стоя на коленях зеркально, опустив руки вниз, но Алекс чувствовал горячий жар чужого тела и предательскую дрожь своего.

— Почему ты мне никогда не оставляешь выбора? — выдохнул Алекс, не открывая глаз. — Даже уехать из Гуателупы мне придется, хочу я этого или нет.

— Ты можешь остаться.

— Ты знаешь, что на тех условиях, на которых меня оставляют, не захочу.

— Вот ты и выбрал.

— Выбор без выбора, — он подался вперед и прислонился лбом к плечу Джея, тот покачнулся, но выстоял, зарылся пальцами в длинные волосы, слегка оттягивая прядки. — Хочу тебя и боюсь…

— Я не сделаю больно, — тихо, возле самого уха, чтобы Алекс расслышал. Дыханием качнуло прядь волос, щекоча шею. — Если, конечно сам не попросишь…

Алекс тихо и нервно засмеялся, а потом кивнул, соглашаясь. Джей прерывисто вздохнул и потянулся руками к бедрам Алекса, притянул ближе, так что его голова проехалась мягкими волнами волос по плечу, задевая шею и подбородок. Алекс вцепился в ответ, начал гладить жилистые мышцы ладонями, не будет он его целовать — обойдется, прошелся руками по спине и лопаткам, слегка царапая кожу ногтями. Сорвавшееся дыхание подсказывало ему, что он делает все правильно. Алекс опустил ладони на поджатые ягодицы и несильно сжал в руках по упругому полушарию, переместился выше и поддел резинку трусов, потянул, оголяя, и Джей резко отстранил его от себя, легко толкнул в плечо, укладывая на спину. Пришлось подчиниться, наблюдая, как наемник сам снимает с себя плавки, отбрасывает их в сторону и берется за резинку трусов Алекса, жадно вглядываясь глазами в эмоции на лице. Тот раскинул руки так, как недавно лежал Джей, поднял задницу, давая стянуть с себя боксеры, не сопротивляясь. Джей хмыкнул непонятно, потянул за ноги, сгибая их в коленях, бесстыже раскрывая и разглядывая. Он ладонью пригладил пульсирующий член Алекса, прошелся по мошонке, сжимая легко, и спустился ниже, лишь мазнул кончиками пальцев по дырке. Пальцы на ногах у Алекса поджались одновременно с яйцами, уже хотелось самому попросить, чтобы Джей растянул и засадил, вытрахал это трясущее ощущение. Он не понимал, почему его ведет, но следил за действиями Джея, положа руки за голову, приподымая ее. Джей уже наклонился над его ноющим пахом и лизнул, протяжно и медленно, проходясь по стволу языком, от поджатой мошонки до багровой головки, обвел в круговую, щекоча под венчиком, забираясь в щелку. Алекс вскинул бедра, пытаясь ворваться в мягкий рот, но Джей, весело улыбаясь, отстранился. Задрал ноги, согнутые в коленях, повыше, почти сгибая его пополам; приподнял, оставляя отпечатки пальцев на ягодицах, и толкнулся языком в сжатую дырку, проходясь вкруговую по краям. Алекс не сдержал стон, хотя упрямо сжимал зубы, поддался на этот пошлый язык, пытаясь насадиться поглубже, его лицо и грудь затопило жаром, так стыдно и так хорошо. Он плавился от этих ласк и забывался, чувствовал, как Джей вылизывал его пах и анус, чередуя и некуда не спеша.

Когда Алекс готов был уже умолять о большем, его рывком перевернули, легко, как куклу. Джей потянул его за бедра, заставляя оттопырить задницу, почти ставя на четвереньки. Алекс вжался лицом в подушку, краснея еще больше — от раскрытой позы, от того, что язык опять вернулся. Наемник раздвинул ему ягодицы сильнее, большими пальцами теребил края ануса, самими кончиками проталкивался внутрь, опять не спеша, как будто ему не хочется и он мучает только Алекса под ним. Но время шло, растянувшись липкой патокой, пальцы входили глубже, раздвигали тугие стенки, Алекс пытался лечь на живот и потереться о простынь, член уже болезненно пульсировал и он был на грани, а Джей возвращал его в исходную позицию, сжимая упругую задницу в руках.

— Хватит… Я хочу… — задыхался Алекс, крутясь головой по подушке, он дергал простынь руками, выправляя ее из заправленной кровати, сбивал и комкал. — Давай уже…

— Сейчас дам, — пообещал Джей и засадил в него два пальца, указательный и средний, скользя легко по своей слюне. Повел вперед назад, слегка раздвигая в стороны тугие стенки ануса. Алекс закусил подушку зубами, инстинктивно сжался, пытаясь сняться с этих пальцев. Было не больно, но чувствительно и неприятно. Джей погладил его по спине второй рукой, поцеловал ягодицу и, не останавливаясь, добавил третий палец. — ш-ш-ш… Расслабься, ты зажимаешься. Алекс…

— Не могу.. Мне слишком… о-о-о, — пальцы прошлись по чувствительному месту внутри, запуская удовольствие. — Что ты делаешь?

— Нравится? — тихий смешок. — Еще?

— Ох, да, — он насадился сам на пальцы, ловя угол и заставляя их проезжаться по точке снова и снова. С члена на простынь тянулась тонкая нить смазки, и ему бы хватило пары движений пальцев внутри, одного касания к члену, еще бы немного. Джей опять угадал, прочитал его, вынул пальцы, хлопнув ощутимо по выставленной напоказ заднице, и Алекс дернулся, возбуждение притупилось, сконцентрировалось на горящей от шлепка плоти.

— Не спеши, — шепотом-хрипом, он тоже на грани, думал Алекс, зажимая подушку пальцами, сдерживаясь от касания к себе.

Джей уходил; Алекс не поднимал голову от подушки и не видел, просто ловил бедрами шевеление воздуха, растянутую пальцами дырку холодило от слюны, тянуло пустотой. Он проследил мягкие шаги от кровати к шкафу и обратно, замер, неловко ерзая, когда Джей вернулся. Смазанные густо чем-то скользким пальцы вернулись тоже, скольжение усиливало удовольствие, и Алекс стонал, заглушая себя подушкой. Джей не задерживался на этой ласке долго, просто смазал туда-сюда и все, раскрытого входа коснулась гладкая головка. Он слегка надавил, проникая, проталкиваясь во все еще тугое и тесное, а потом резко наклонился и укусил Алекса за место, где шея переходила в плечо. Остро зубами, сильно и больно, отвлекая и проникая медленно и плавно до конца. Его мошонка легко шлепнула по яйцам Алексу, и тот выдохнул. Сердце стучало гулко в горле, плечо обжигало огнем от укуса, и Алекс пытался расслабиться, не веря, что твердый пульсирующий ствол внутри. Джей начал раскачиваться, медленно наращивая темп, зализывая свой укус, извиняясь по-своему.

Боль в пульсирующей заднице отходила волнами, толчками возвращая утраченное возбуждение и наращивая удовольствие. Джей изменил угол входа, скользя своей грудью по спине Алекса, проезжаясь по простате с каждым толчком, гладил напряженный живот и член руками. Он сжимал не слишком сильно, проходился пальцем по головке, лаская больше, чем дроча. От этого размеренного темпа и недостаточной стимуляции Алекс словно плыл на волнах, то вот-вот срываясь, то опять возвращаясь в горячечную трясучку желания. Его губ коснулись два пальца, проникая в рот, сразу на две фаланги.

— Оближи, — горячо прошептал на ухо Джей, проходясь подушечками по языку, собирая слюну. — И держись… Я буду гнать без остановки…

Он выпрямился на коленях, обхватил мокрыми пальцами член Алекса и ускорился. Он вбивался сильными толчками, был в простату и теперь туго сжимал ладонь на члене. Не играя и не медля, приближая свой оргазм и Алекса под ним, который не выдержал первый, выплескивая толчками сперму, пачкая свежую простынь и утягивая за собой Джея, плотно сжимаясь-пульсируя внутри.

Джей скатился с него, напоследок оттянув округлую плоть ягодицы и улыбнулся, хитро сверкнув глазами. Ну, капец, подумал Алекс, перекатываясь на спину, теперь будет еще шуточки отбрасывать, но их не последовало.

— Это была моя кровать, — Джей выразительно посмотрел на заляпанную простынь.

— А это моя задница, — ткнул пальцем себе в ягодицу Алекс, и Джей улыбнулся сильнее. — Так что не ной. Дороти перестелет, она как заботливая мамочка.

— Не болит? — фига с два он переживал, а может, и переживал, опять возникло в лохматой голове Алекса.

— Ребра или жопа?

— И то, и другое, — Джей лениво почесал живот.

— Ребра еще да, а задница пока еще нет. Поцелуешь теперь? — спросил Алекс.

— С чего бы это? — удивился Джей.

— Ну, ты вылизал мою задницу, а в губы целовать — нет?

— Девчонка.

— Может, и так. Так что?

— Нет, отстань, — он поднялся с кровати и прошлепал босыми ногами в душ. Панель закрылась, ставя точку в разговоре.

— Да что с ним не так? И что со мной не так? — пробубнил под нос Алекс, кажется, уже вырубаясь.

* * *

— Пора с этим покончить раз и навсегда, — Джей захлопнул багажник «Вранглера», чисто вымытого, под завязку заправленного и набитого канистрами с бензином, сумками с едой и водой.

Оранжевый диск солнца отражался от батарей, температура уже спадала, дышалось немного легче, но Алекс все равно чувствовал, как загривок покрывается испариной, по спине бегут капли пота. Непробиваемый Джей лишь слегка ежился, глядя на закат, казалось, что ему нипочем это солнце и этот мир в целом. Его цель определилась в одном человеке, до которого он хотел добраться — Джозеф Мэтт.

Они решили выбраться на закате и добраться за двенадцать часов до Ель-Пасо в Техасе. Там можно было переждать жару. Альмундо рассказал им о доме, который, они надеялись, остался цел. После того, как Алекс согласился на предложение, Джей достал свой планшет, загрузил карту и провел пальцем от точки А до точки Б. По красной извивающейся как червяк линии Алекс проследил, что их конечная остановка в Калифорнии, во все таком же солнечном и прекрасном Лос-Анджелесе.

Сомневался ли Алекс? О, да, еще как. Он внял советам руководителя и за день ознакомился с путеводителем по подземному городу Гуаделупе, разузнал о перспективной тяжелой работе и узнал, где ему предстоит провести остаток жизни. Если он не обзаведется потомством и не будет прилежно работать на ферме, ему светит жилье только на сороковом уровне, где комнатушка была размером с их нынешний туалет, а сами удобства были общими на двадцать таких конурок. После всего изученного он поймал на себе внимательный взгляд и решился, уж лучше так, пусть в пустыню. Джей тогда настолько выразительно хмыкнул, что Алекс еще хуже почувствовал свое безысходное положение.

Джей устроился за рулем на правах бессменного водителя. Алекс, впрочем, особо не упирался, ребра еще ныли, дорогу он не запоминал. Он, конечно, слабо представлял, как они будут ехать такой большой отрезок времени без отдыха, но решил положиться и довериться. Что ему еще оставалось?

Джип гудел мотором, как обычно, исправно, разрезая черным носом бегущую под колеса пустыню. Алекс поначалу по привычке вглядывался в однотипный пейзаж, а потом перестал. Песок, камни, скалы и редкие полувысохшие водоемы слились в одно пятно. Изредка, проезжая город, он цеплялся взглядом за крошево из разноцветного строительного материала бывших домов. Взгляд выхватывал стойкие дома, облезлые и покорёженные временем. Потом стемнело окончательно, они остановились лишь на пару минут, натянуть свои куртки и застегнуться покрепче, холод уже опустился на землю. Один раз, они, кажется, проезжали бывший Форт-Стоктон в Техасе, из земли выглядывал железный, огромный каркас колеса обозрения, наполовину зарытый в песок. Фары лишь мельком выхватили ржавые кости, и свет переместился опять на десятое шоссе, но у Алекса картинка отпечаталась в сетчатке надолго, и он, зажмурившись, разглядывал ее еще пару городов. Наемник сидел тихо, не лез с разговорами и односложно отвечал на вопросы Алекса, он был сосредоточен на дороге и на своем деле. Даже шапка будто сильнее давила на брови. Алекс помучился еще пару часов, а потом, наплевав на все, перелез на ходу на заднее сидение джипа, одной ногой случайно заехав Джею по плечу. Тот смолчал, но машина вильнула по дороге, стряхивая Алекса на пассажирское место.

* * *

Ель-Пасо встретил их солнцем и накаливающимся воздухом. Джей не слишком ласково ткнул Алекса в плечо, разбудил, вручил потрепанный рюкзак и сумку с едой и хмурым взглядом показал на дом. Особняк был в хорошем состоянии, сохранились почти все стены в их первозданном виде, на окнах были нанопластиковые ставни и пластиковая крыша. Последние технологии ушедших в космос. Они вошли в просторную гостиную, скрытую в тьме запертого дома, и выдохнули с облегчением, в помещении сохранилась прохлада. Мужчины выгрузили часть вещей, загнали джип в сохранившийся гараж и поели в прохладной тишине. Им с радостью предоставили еду в консервах, овощи, мясо и хлеб, и Алекс чувствовал себя почти человеком, не запихивая в себя ядрёные батончики и чипсы.

После еды Джей завалился на диван в гостиной, сняв лишь ботинки и расстегнув куртку. Он настолько устал, что вырубился моментально, и Алекс, убрав за ними остатки трапезы, под мерное храпящее дыхание поднялся на второй этаж. Он, как раньше, любопытствовал, разглядывал картины на стенах, сочинял истории и рассказы о бывших жильцах. Ему было интересно заглядывать на полочки и в шкафы в поисках интересных вещей, трогать пальцами материалы и текстуры старых жилищ. Предсказуемо, важного в доме не было, его обчистили мародеры, оставив лишь мишуру из картинок, вычурных шмоток и пустых флаконов. Вся экскурсия у Алекса заняла часа два, он успел поваляться на хозяйской кровати, подпрыгивая на ломких старых пружинах, разгоняя в крови адреналин от мысли, что сейчас одна из них выскочит и пропорет ему кожу. Примерил на себя парочку старых шляп и панамок, глупо улыбаясь в пыльное зеркало, и вернулся на первый этаж, стараясь не громыхать, где осмотрел кухню. В углах старых шкафчиков была странная голубоватая плесень, две коробки из-под печенья, пустые, к сожалению, и старая губка. Алекс не рискнул прикасаться к находкам. Он вернулся в гостиную и улегся на второй диван, стоящий напротив первого, по старинке свесив ноги со спинки, болтая ими и дожидаясь, пока его сморит сон. Привычка высыпаться в машине была плохой. Еще через пару часов, он, наконец-то, вырубился.

* * *

— Проснись и пой, солнце низенько уж стало, — прошептал ему на ухо Джей и тут же отскочил, гогоча во все горло, когда Алекс замахал руками. Судя по настроению, он выспался.

— Какого?... Садист…— Алекс сел на диване, яростно потерев глаза, пытаясь быстрее проснуться, но сон не отпускал, мутной дымкой плескался в голове. — Я позже лег, дом осматривал…

— И я при чем?

— Да ни при чем. Я так… — Алекс махнул в воздухе рукой, рисуя дугу.

— Через час выезжаем, иди, умойся, тут приличная ванная, — Джей поставил на стол чашку с кофе. Как он кипятил воду, Алекс так и не спросил.

Они выехали по графику, и «Вранглер» опять качался и рычал на песчаных просторах. Дорога уже раздражала, мышцы зудели от постоянного сидения на одном месте, хотелось действия.

— Как мне тебе помогать при встрече с Мэттом? — не выдержал тишины Алекс, ехали они уже примерно часа три. — Ты эту часть упустил.

— Я еще сам не знаю, мне нужно, чтобы ты меня подстраховал. Будем действовать по ситуации, — Коротко ответил Джей, не отвлекаясь от дороги. — Остановимся на день в Ель-Монте, там до Лос-Анжелеса минут двадцать дороги. Продумаем план. Мэтт будет ждать в центре города.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Люди Альмундо взломали флешку Дейва Джонсона, он не особо заморачивался с паролями. Там были данные об их перемещениях и базах, где проводятся эксперименты.

— Но они могли все переиначить, узнав о смерти Джонсона.

— Не переиначат, они готовят нападение на подземные города, собирают армию суперсолдат. Им сейчас невыгодно перемещаться, но охрану они усилят, не сомневайся. Алекс, вот-вот начнется война.

— Да что им надо?

— Ресурсы, им нужны ресурсы и люди.

Они опять замолчали, думая каждый о своем. Колеса отсчитывали мили, и они добрались до Ель-Монте, еще до рассвета.

* * *

Город оказался разрушен, как и Ларедо, из полумрака выступали чернеющие руины бывших домов и зданий, торчали, ощетинившись бетонными зубами, заборы и мосты. Под одним таким бетонным мостом у ранее высохшей безымянной речки Джей припарковал джип, заглушил мотор и вышел на улицу. Еще тянуло ночным морозом, но близкий рассвет уже веял теплым ветром. Алекс последовал за ним, ноги размять уже хотелось нестерпимо, он застегнул куртку и огляделся. Четыре бетонные колонны-подпорки упирались в полуискрошившуюся бетонную плиту, эта конструкция оказалась достаточной по высоте и ширине, чтобы загнать сюда грузовик. Справа мост обвалился, и каменная плита, перегородила собой дорогу, слева была каменная насыпь; неудивительно, если с этого же моста, по высоте доходившая лишь до половины, но и так прекрасно скрывая джип. Алекс прошелся от колонны к колонне, по кругу, царапая ладони о каменную крошку, и вернулся к «Вранглеру», где Джей пил воду из своей железной фляги.

— Будем пережидать? — спросил Алекс, беря предложенную флягу и тоже делая из нее глоток.

— Будем, — невнятно пробормотал Джей, а потом подошел совсем близко, схватил Алекса за грудки, дергая, на себя и впился ему в губы. Отчаянно, грубо напирая, сразу проталкиваясь языком между сомкнутых губ. Алекс охнул от неожиданности, приоткрыл рот, отвечая, и его затянуло. Он хватался за плечи наемника, углубляя поцелуй, рвано дышал, пытался урвать больше, пока дают. Пальцы Джея запутались в его волосах, перебирали пряди, слегка оттягивали, мягкий полный рот страстно мял губы. Алекс прижался к холодному боку внедорожника спиной, и Джей притерся к нему, прижимаясь сильнее, жестче, словно не хотел отпускать. А потом его настроение опять переменилось, отчаянно сверкнув глазами, он отстранился губами от Алекса, перехватил его за волосы покрепче и, развернув к машине, три раза кряду приложил башкой о холодный металл крыши «Вранглера». Разомлевшее тело не слушалось, Алекс даже не успел среагировать и быстро понял, что вырубается. Последней мыслью в его лохматой голове было: «Что ж я такой беспечный?», и взгляд застлало кровью.

* * *

Очнулся он на заднем сидении, как и ожидалось, связанный по рукам и ногам, с кляпом во рту. Веревка болезненно натирала кисти рук, закрепленных за спиной, и Алекс усиленно заерзал, пытаясь освободиться.

— Не дергайся, а то еще раз врежу, — раздался голос со стороны водительского кресла. Они опять ехали, машину трясло на кочках, небо немного светлело, и Алекс различил силуэт Джея. Он замычал сквозь кляп. — Хочешь объяснений? Конечно, хочешь.

Алекс опять задергался, и ему в лоб уперся ствол найденного у Джонсона в машине «Глока». Джей, не убирая одну руку с руля, перекинул вторую между сидениями, и теперь целился, смотря то на Алекса, то на дорогу.

— Или вышибу мозги, выбирай, — Алекс два раза моргнул, соглашаясь вести себя тихо, и «Глок» перекочевал в карман куртки Джея. Он хмыкнул себе под нос. — Ты знаешь, что в тюрьмах нестрогого режима, в Уичите, проводился эксперимент. Всем заключенным вводился в шею наночип, который из молекулы разрастался в пучок нервной системы? Нет, конечно, не знаешь. Болезненный укол выдавали за вакцину. Еще ты не знаешь, что ты его счастливый обладатель и один из немногих, кто выжил после эксперимента. В какой-то момент чип у носителя увеличивался до такого размера, что вытеснял его родную нервную систему. Человек, соответственно, умирал. Интересно?

Алекс мотнул утвердительно головой, встречаясь взглядом в зеркале заднего вида с холодными глазами.

— Я это не ради энциклопедических данных. Я тебя выслеживал. Ты хоть и болван, но непонятным образом умудрялся оставаться незамеченным. Джордж и Стив нашли тебя первыми и могли испортить мне все дело, хорошо, что у меня с ними были личные счеты, легче пришло решение их устранить. Джонсон тоже в последний момент переметнулся на другую сторону. А теперь ты спросишь, куда я тебя везу, да? — он опять посмотрел в зеркало, нервно растянул губы в улыбке. — Альмундо, старый мудак, продешевил. Он не смог мне дать того, чего я хочу в обмен на тебя, пришлось связаться с Джозефом Мэттом. Вот кто по-настоящему заинтересовался, оставалось убедить тебя, — Джей хохотнул. — Но ты, как ребенок, на все повелся.

Алекс опять замычал.

— Ну не плачь, уже немного осталось, через пятнадцать минут я тебя доставлю Мэтту, и мы распрощаемся. Надо отдать тебе должное, ты хороший попутчик. Да и задница у тебя что надо. Не обессудь, здесь каждый сам за себя.

* * *

Датчики на мониторах мигали и передавали информацию. Что-то пищало, клокотало и шумело. Алекс открыл мутные глаза и пытался на чем-то сфокусироваться, но все вокруг плыло и рябило, свет резал глаза.

— Пациент сто два пятьдесят семь стабилен, показатели в норме, генетическая модификация — стабильна, физическая модификация — стабильна, нервная система — в пределах нормы, сердечный ритм норма, — раздался рядом приятный женский голос. Алекс усиленно попытался повертеть головой, но она оказалась как ватная, плохо слушалась. — Отключение от прибора жизнеобеспечения через три, два, один.

Возле его головы что-то зашипело, от рук отстегнулись трубки и браслеты, а перед лицом возникла тень.

— Добрый день, Алекс. Меня зовут Джозеф. Я с радостью вам сообщаю, что вы успешно прошли модификацию, — проговорила тень приятным мужским голосом. — Ваша задача — научиться пользоваться своим телом, попытаться воспринимать его, как свое.

— Что вы сделали? — хрипло прошелестел Алекс.

— Усовершенствовали вас. Благодаря вашему чипу тело оказалось более восприимчивым к вживлению. Таких, как вы, у нас всего несколько солдат.

— Солдат, значит? Что нужно будет делать, когда я совладаю со своим телом?

— Вам все скажут, отдадут приказ.

— А Джей где?

— Он получил что хотел. К сожалению, его нервная система больше не подходит для вживления новых модификаций. Он купил себе свободу в обмен на вас и еще пятерых таких, как вы. Согласитесь, цена более чем адекватная.

— Я убью его.

— Конечно, если найдете, он за эти годы стал профессионалом в нашем деле и отлично умеет скрываться и врать. Да, вы и сами это прочувствовали на себе, — усмехнулся доктор и отошел от Алекса. Его тяжелые ботинки гулко застучали по полу. — Аманда, готовьте его в реабилитационный центр.

Алекс лежал и смотрел в потолок, ему в ответ игриво подмигивал датчик красным огоньком. Он думал, что все еще не кончено и что когда он найдет Джея, то заставит того поплатиться. Теперь это личное.


End file.
